Moving Mountains
by lenik
Summary: Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis. The King and Queen of Tree Hill. Their chemistry was electrifying. They were meant to be. Everyone knew it except for them. What will it finally take for them to realize?
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis. Rich, beautiful, cheer captain with an attitude to match. She was a bitch

but all the girls wanted to be her and all the guys wanted to be with her. She was the Queen of Tree Hill and she knew it.

Nathan Scott. Rich, gorgeous, captain of the basketball team. He was arrogant but that never stopped all the girls from swooning over him and all the guys following his every lead. He was the King of Tree Hill and he knew it.

They were destined to be together, the King and Queen. It was written in the stars. Everyone thought so, they would be perfect for each other and one of these days they would realize for themselves. Just when it seemed that they would finally be together, she fell in love with his broody half brother, and him with the shy tutor. As everyone started to lose hope things take an unforeseen turn that may unite the King and Queen after all.

Chapter 1:

"Brooke! Wait up!" yelled Peyton as she jogged to catch up to best friend.

"Hey P. Sawyer! Ready for tonight's game? We look so hot in our new uniforms!" exclaimed Brooke, straightening her own uniform in the process.

"You did a great job designing them B, but I don't know how Whitey's gonna feel about them! Those guys are gonna need cold showers after the game especially with the cheer that you and Rachel came up with!" Peyton replied.

The new uniforms were quite a bit shorter and revealed a lot of skin.

"That's the point!" grinned Brooke mischievously.

Brooke ran to the front of the cheer squad and took her position. She felt her body starting to tingle with excitement as the game was about to begin. She loved being center of attention. Knowing that everyone was watching her she put on her famous cheer smile that revealed her dimples and led the girls into formation for their first cheer of the night as the team was introduced.

Nathan jogged out of the locker room and into the gym. He loved the sound of the crowd cheering for him. Yes, he knew it was for him. He was their captain, their hope for a championship and their hometown hero. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as he felt the adrenaline building in anticipation in his body.

He finally opened them as he heard the cheer squad yell his name. Nathan smiled at Brooke once he noticed his number 23 on her cheek. She looks amazing, he thought staring at her swaying her hips seductively and waving her pom poms as he jogged past her towards the bench.

Catching this Brooke raised her eyebrow "Like what you see, boy toy?" before she back flipped into the splits.

"You know it Davis. Wait for me after the game." Nathan yelled as he got to the bench. Brooke smiled and gave him a wink.

"Seriously, what's going on between you and Nathan?" asked Peyton.

"I don't know what you're talking bout." Brooke said innocently as she watched the game.

"Shut up whore! You can't tell me that you're not sleeping him!" Rachel cut in with a grin.

"Actually, for your information, fatass, I am not. We're..just friends! Well flirty friends." replied Brooke.

"Right..the sexual tension between you two is suffocating!" Peyton said as she jumped up to cheer as Nathan stole the ball from the opposing team and took off like a rocket making a 360 dunk.

Brooke quickly shot up with a grin and cheered on her friend. When Nathan came down from the dunk, he quickly pointed at Brooke as he ran back on defense and winked at her.

"That was for you" he mouthed to her.

"Just friends huh?" smirked Rachel as her and Peyton shook their heads. Brooke just shrugged and smiled to herself turning her attention back to Nathan and the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nathan stood in the gym waiting for Brooke to come out of the locker room. The entire gym was almost empty and he knew there would be a party waiting for him back at his parents beach house. They had won the game easily 100- 78. Nathan and his brother Lucas had dominated the game with 30 and 24 points each respectively. Although he and his brother didn't see eye to eye on many things, it was all put aside once they got on the court.

"Hey Nate! Sorry that took so long! I forgot my blow dryer and had to wait till Bevin was done with hers!" chirped Brooke as she bounced towards Nathan.

She looks gorgeous, Nathan thought for the second time that night.

"It's ok. This wouldn't be the first time I'm late to my own party cuz of you!" teased Nathan.

"Hey! I'm doing you a favour buddy! I just wanted to make sure you'd be walking in with the hottest girl in Tree Hill!" Brooke said, laughing as she pushed him in the arm.

Nathan rolled his eyes and gently pushed her against the wall. Brooke continued to giggle as they pushed each other playfully back and forth until they reached the parking lot.

"So…my car or yours?" asked Brooke.

"Definitely mine, I'm not pulling up in that chick ride!" said Nathan as he got the keys out to open the car door. Suddenly Brooke sprung up and hopped into the driver seat grinning

"Well then I'm driving us!"

"Do you even know how to drive stick?" questioned Nathan.

"How hard can it be?! You do it! Plus your house is like 10 minutes away!"

Forty minutes later they pulled into the driveway after numerous stalls and fits of laughter from both Nathan and Brooke.

"Davis you're just about as good at driving stick as you are in basketball! If I get motion sickness it's on you!" laughed Nathan.

"Hey! I am not that bad, besides if you had taught me sooner to drive your car then you wouldn't be sick!" retorted Brooke as she stuck her tongue out at him and quickly ran off giggling.

"That's it Davis!" yelled Nathan as he ran after her.

"Finally! Where have you two been?!" yelled Tim as Nathan and Brooke got to the door "Let's get some alcohol in you two!"

"Shots!!!!" yelled Rachel over the music as she lined up a row of shots for Brooke, Peyton and herself.

The girls clanked glasses and downed the shots. Brooke laughed as she spilt some of her shot down her chin. Out of the corner of her eye she some girls younger than her watching her timidly. She smiled and waved them over.

"Come on girls, let's do some shots!" The girls quickly came over and before long they were all doing body shots off each other and extremely intoxicated, while everyone looked on.

Brooke loved being the life of the party, the center of attention, well almost the center of everyone's attention,

"Ugh, don't look now but Nathan is totally flirting with that weird tutor bitch." Rachel slurred to Brooke.

Brooke looked over to see Haley nervously giggling at whatever Nathan was saying. Brooke rolled her eyes and gulped down the rest of her drink. She grabbed Rachel's arm and led her to the make shift dance floor which was the living room and strategically positioned her self so her backside was facing Nathan. She started swaying her hips suggestively to the music and before long she could feel his eyes on her. Rachel raised an eyebrow signalling that she now had Nathans full attention. She could see Peyton smiling and rolling her eyes as she said something to Jake that made him turn around and observe. Brooke danced for a few more moments until the song ended. She then stopped and walked off the dance floor and out the door, saying she needed some air.

As she made her way down the beach, Brooke breathed in the smell of the ocean and let out a loud sigh. She loved the beach, it was so calming and well, comforting. She settled on to a spot in the sand and dug her toes in and wiggled them around.

"You really know how to drive a man crazy Davis" said Nathan in a low voice coming up behind her,

"Oh?" Brooke replied with an innocent smile. She looked over at him and motioned for him to sit down next to her. Nathan sat down and handed her a beer.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to get me drunk Scott!" laughed Brooke as she chugged it down.

"Maybe I am" answered Nathan as he took a sip of his own beer.

They sat there for a few moments in silence, just listening to the ocean and watching the waves. Nathan finally looked down at Brooke and the sight of her took his breath away. She had never looked so beautiful than she did at that moment against the moonlight. She slowly turned her gaze towards him and tilted her head.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked curiously "Besides how hot I look tonight!"

Nathan tensed for a moment but quickly relaxed. Come on, he thought to himself, this is Brooke, your friend…your really hot friend.

"Davis, you know you're hot." replied Nathan softly as he stared at her, his eyes full of became entranced as she licked her lips and whispered

"You're not so bad yourself hot shot" and gave him a sultry smile that showed her dimples.

She raised her eyebrows in anticipation as she leaned up towards him waiting for him to close the gap between them. Nathan slowly caressed her body before pulling her close and gently kissing her on her lips. Her lips were warm and soft. He began to trace her lips with his tongue asking her for entrance as he laid her on the sand. She smiled against his lips and parted her own.

She was intoxicating, her taste, her scent, everything about her made him feel alive. Soon air became an issue and they both reluctantly pulled apart.

He handed her the rest of beer and put his arm around her. He just sat there replaying the kiss in his mind when his thoughts were interrupted by a little burp.

"Sorry! Beer does that to me!" replied Brooke sheepishly as she tried not to giggle. Nathan just looked down at her and burst out laughing.

"Brooke Davis you are one weird kid!"

Brooke continued to laugh and she threw some sand on him and quickly shot up and ran.

"That's it! You're gonna get it this time!" laughed Nathan as he caught up to her and in one swoop picked her up and ran into the water.

"Don't even think it Nate! I swear if you drop me I-" yelped Brooke as Nathan dunked her in the water.

She quickly resurfaced, laughing and jumped on him causing them both to fall in. When they came up, Nathan pulled her close once more and kissed her. Though the water was cold, both their bodies were on fire. He continued to kiss her eagerly feeling all the curves of her body. They didn't care where they were or who saw them, in this moment, the universe was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

_I just wanted to start off by thanking everyone who has taken time to read my story! I hope you are all enjoying it, I've been wanting to write a story for a long time now but have been really nervous cuz I haven't written anything in forever but I love Brathan so I thought I'd start here! Anyways, I'm rambling now but I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, it's been wonderful getting feedback!_

Chapter 3:

"Nathan…are you awake?" whispered Brooke the next morning. She peered over the big mass beside her that was Nathan. His hair was messy and he had the cutest look on his face. Brooke sighed and snuggled up to his back thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his soft skin. The second their bodies made contact she felt a shiver up her spine.

"Nate?" she asked again.

"Mmph.." grunted Nathan as he rolled over and placed his arm around her. "What time is it?"

"Umm, time for you to make me breakfast hot shot!" replied Brooke as her stomach rumbled.

"Oh really? What do I get in return for making you breakfast Davis?" Nathan asked suggestively, fully awake at this point. Brooke let out a laugh

"The joy of my company! Obviously!" and hit him with her pillow.

He quickly rolled on top of her and started tickling her.

"AHH! Nate! Stop! That's not fair!! You're bigger than me! Seriously, I'm gonna pee my pants!" gasped Brooke with tears of laughter running down her face.

"Okay, okay…I'll make us breakfast." Nathan said, but as he tried to get up Brooke pulled him back down into a searing kiss. "What was that for?" Nathan asked with a love struck look on his face.

"Just cuz I wanted too!" Brooke replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I'm not complaining, I'll grab your clothes from the dryer later just put something on from the closet. Come down when you're ready gorgeous." Nathan said with a goofy grin, placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her once more before making his way downstairs to start breakfast.

Brooke laid her head back down to the pillow and closed her eyes momentarily, replaying the evenings events in her mind. She loved being with him, in his embrace. He could read her like no other and made her feel safe just by holding her. She loved how he could see her, really see her, and how even though he lets her get away with them from time to time, he sees through her games and the shield around her heart.

She let out a sigh and wondered to herself, what are we doing? Are we really doing this? But she already knew the answer, there's never going to be a 'we'. That's how it's always been. They were drawn to each other, always flirting, teasing, their chemistry and sexual tension were undeniable to those around them but yet they were never really together. They have never even slept together. Shocking really, considering they were both never shy about sleeping around. But somehow they couldn't do that to each other, become another notch on the belt. They meant more to each other than that. Or so Brooke would like to think that was the reason.

Sometimes she wonders if what their friends say hold any truth, are Nathan and her meant to be? Or was it just because she was the Cheer Captain and he the Star Player and that was their given roles?

"Ugh!" she let out a frustrated grunt. She needed to stop over thinking it, she knew she'd be with another guy by mid week and him with another girl. No strings attached, that's why they worked so well together. Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis did not do relationships. Period. But even though Brooke didn't know it yet, her heart belonged with Nathan.

Nathan hummed along to the I Pod as started frying the bacon. The savoury aroma that filled the kitchen made his mouth water. He cracked two eggs open in the other pan, making sure not to the disturb the sunny side up that Brooke loved so much.

Brooke, he thought to himself. The last 24 hours had been amazing for him. He had scored game high points at the basketball game, damn, even Lucas and him were getting along, but the highlight has been his time with Brooke. Everything about that girl drove him wild. Her touch, her smile, just being around her made him feel lighter. The very thought of her made his pulse quicken and his heart pump harder.

Calm down Nathan, he thought to himself, when did this happen? The thoughts of wanting more with her…he knew he was only lying to himself, he knew he wanted more with her from the first time he saw her. She was different from any other girl he had met. Actually they were pretty similar to each other, both coming from wealthy families, hot, popular, both destined to be great. He saw through the bitchy exterior and found the vulnerable girl on the inside and sometimes, when he's lucky enough, she lets him all the way in.

For her part, she saw him for who he really was, not the prodigal son of Dan Scott, or basketball star of THHS, and not even Nathan the womanizer, no, she saw through the bullshit and found just Nathan and accepted him with open arms. He valued her too much to ever ruin their what they had by complicating it with sex and the pressures of a relationship…but what do we have? Nathan questioned suddenly, just enjoy what you have, Nathan now told himself, things are great the way they are. No responsibilities but all the pleasure! Besides Nathan hadn't been in a relationship since Peyton and he cheated on her all the time! No Nathan Scott does not function well in relationships. He sighed heavily as he started plating their breakfast, he may not know it yet but somewhere along the way he gave his heart to Brooke.

"Mmmm, that smells delicious!" smiled Brooke as she made her way down the stairs.

"I've made your favourites, eggs sunny side up, bacon and toast is on its way." Nathan stated proudly. Brooke quickly took her spot at the table and watched as Nathan brought the toast with honey.

"Great job, boy toy! Tastes just as good as it looks! Oh you even remembered that I love honey on my toast! Soo…what are we doing the rest of the day?" chirped Brooke. She was already thinking of things they could do, like watch a movie, or sit on the beach or maybe carry on from this mornings activities until she noticed Nathan looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Actually, Brooke, I sort of have plans with Haley, you know the tutor? She's helping me study." he said cursing himself for making plans with the nerdy tutor to help him with History. He looked up when she didn't respond and saw her face falter for a moment before recovering with a non dimpled smile.

"Oh, no problem Nate! We can hang out another time…you know Nathan, you don't have to sugar coat it for me, you can date who ever you want." Brooke said, raising her eyebrow.

"Brooke, it's not a date! She's my tutor! Why are you getting upset? It-" Nathan started, but Brooke cut him off by standing up and moving towards the door.

Good thing I grabbed my stuff from the dryer, thought Brooke as she turned the door knob,

" Please Nathan, spare me, studying on a Saturday? I saw you flirting with her last night! At least have the balls to be honest with me! Whatever Nathan…you know what? Do whatever you want! I'm not your girlfriend. You don't owe me anything." Brooke spat out.

"Brooke! What the hell is going on? Don't you think you're over reacting? For the last time, it's not a damn date! You're letting your jealousy get the best of you!" said Nathan. He was starting to get irritated but was trying really hard to keep his cool.

"Jealous!?!" seethed Brooke, "Unbelievable! You think I'm jealous of that poncho wearing tutor! Wow, you know what, just forget it, this isn't worth it."

"Like you said Davis, you're not my girlfriend so don't act like a jealous one. I caught on to your little dance act last night. You'd do anything for a little attention won't you!?" as soon as the words came out of his mouth Nathan regretted them.

He didn't mean it, being with her the previous night was amazing, but none the less he was pissed right now. He can damn well see who he pleases but he immediately felt like shit the second he saw her hurt expression.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry I didn't mean that-" pleaded Nathan.

She didn't look up from the ground, "I don't want your apology. You're right we don't mean anything to each other so you don't owe me anything, and I sure as hell don't owe you a damn thing!" she said in a shaky voice as she finally looked up at him blinking away her tears. Without another word, she walked out the beach house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"You were totally jealous!!" accused Peyton after Brooke relayed the mornings situation to her friends.

"I know.." sulked Brooke.

"You were kind of a psycho bitch." smirked Rachel as she plopped down next to Peyton on the couch.

"I know.." Brooke pouted.

"You love him" concluded Peyton.

"I know." sighed Brooke.

Peyton and Rachel widened their eyes in shock. They knew it was true but never once had Brooke admitted to it until now.

"Well it's about damn time you admitted it whore!" yelled Rachel. Both girls had known that Brooke and Nathan had feelings for each other, hell the entire school knew.

"Well what do I do now?" questioned Brooke.

As soon as she had left Nathan that morning she went straight home and called Peyton and Rachel to discuss the situation. She knew that she had over reacted out of jealousy but really, come on Haley?! He was ditching her to hang out with tutor bitch? The thought of that made her mad all over again.

"He's not banging tutor bitch, jeez, relax!" Rachel said in an annoyed tone. It never ceased to amaze Brooke how well her friends knew her.

"Yeah Brooke, she's a great tutor and Nate, well he's kinda dumb! Besides he wouldn't do that to you, he'd do it to me! But he wouldn't do it to you. " Peyton joked trying to make Brooke feel better.

It didn't bother Peyton that her best friend and ex boyfriend were so close, she knew that their relationship was toxic and that he was hardly faithful to her nor she to him, but frankly she only stayed with him as long as she did because he was great in bed.

"Well I think that you should tell him how you really feel, I know he feels the same" Peyton pushed gently.

"I don't know..." frowned Brooke, still clearly unsure of what to do. This was all new to her, having feelings for someone, caring about someone, she was used to being the slutty cheerleader. She almost took comfort in it because there were no expectations, so she could never get hurt. She had never found anyone worth giving her heart to until now.

"The least you can do is apologize for being such a bitch!" suggested Rachel.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Brooke caved. She got up to change and do her make up before going back to the beach house.

Nathan was still reeling from the argument with Brooke when he heard a knock on the door. Hoping it was Brooke, he eagerly ran to the door.

"Hi Nathan!" greeted Haley.

Shit, in midst of everything, Nathan completely forgot to call Haley to cancel. "

Oh, hey come on in" Nathan gestured into the beach house, "sorry, it's still kinda messy from the party last night."

"That's ok! Umm, so where should we study?" asked Haley. She was a little nervous, she had never gotten a chance to be with him alone before. Not that she was complaining, she had the biggest crush on him since as long as she could remember and this was her chance to let him see her as more than just a tutor.

"Let's just go to the kitchen." Nathan led the way into the kitchen and stopped abruptly when he saw the dining table with the remnants of his breakfast with Brooke.

What the hell got into her, he thought, how could she think that he would rather be with Haley than her? But then again, Nathan knew he was a man whore and that he never really ever told Brooke how he felt about her. Suddenly Haley's voice interrupted his thoughts of Brooke,

"Uh..Nathan?" she squeaked, "umm, where are we sitting?"

"Oh right" said Nathan as he began clearing the dishes from the table.

Haley walked over and put her books down and pulled out her notebook and pens.

"So where do you want to begin?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter," replied Nathan nonchalantly. He really didn't feel like doing this right now, he could hear Haley starting to talk but he couldn't stop thinking about Brooke.

"Nathan? Are you even listening to me?" asked Haley as she looked over at him staring at her. Or well she thought he was staring at her.

"What? Oh sorry Haley, my mind is somewhere else right now" Nathan started but was caught off guard when Haley leaned in and brushed her lips against his. To say he was surprised was an understatement, but her lips were soft and tasted of cherries from her gloss.

Before he had a chance to pull back, he heard something fall to the ground. He looked up and saw Brooke. Her expression quickly changed from hurt to stoic."Oops, didn't mean to interrupt your study session." she said sarcastically and turned around and walked away from Nathan for the second time that day.

"Brooke! Wait!" yelled Nathan as he ran up to catch her before she got in her car.

"What Nathan?" she turned around and yelled back.

"It wasn't what it looked like, I was just about to ask her to leave." Nathan explained.

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? FYI Nathan, I'm not one of those dumb sluts that you sleep with who will believe everything that comes out of your mouth just because your Nathan Scott." she spoke firmly.

"No Brooke, she kissed me!" tried Nathan.

Brooke laughed even louder this time, "Oh so the geeky, poncho wearing tutor bitch came on to the man whore womanizing, captain of the basketball team?! That's rich! Just save it. It doesn't even matter because we're not anything, we're not even friends." her voice was low and shaky.

"Brooke, you have to listen to me" Nathan pleaded, but it was no use, she had gotten into her car and left. This time he knew she wouldn't be coming back.

Nathan slowly made his way back to the kitchen where Haley was still sitting.

"Look Haley, I think you should go." he said to her.

"Nathan, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"What happened with Brooke? Is she upset because of me?"

Nathan looked at her for a moment, "Why did you kiss me?" he asked after what felt like eternity.

"I thought that's what you wanted since you said your mind was somewhere else and you were just staring at me, so I had just assumed…" explained Haley, looking uncomfortable. She has never done anything like this before, but she heard how amazing Nathan was and had to find out for herself.

Damn, if only Brooke hadn't ruined everything, Haley thought.

"Haley, I didn't mean to send the wrong message, it's just that I had a lot on my mind." said Nathan.

This caught him off guard, the last thing he wanted to do right now was sleep with Haley. In the past, hell, even last week, he wouldn't have thought twice about sleeping with Haley, she was cute and all, but after last night, he knew he couldn't, or wouldn't actually. He wouldn't do that to Brooke.

"Is this about Brooke?" Haley asked softly.

"Yeah, it's about Brooke…I'm sorry Haley." Nathan replied. He started to feel bad, Haley seemed like a nice girl and she was helping him with school.

"It's ok Nathan, your reputation got the best of me. Friends?" Haley stuck her hand out.

Nathan shook it and said "Friends."

Brooke ended up at the Rivercourt. What was I thinking, she thought to herself, me and Nathan. She hated that she let her friends talk her into believing he cared, she hated being upset and she hated that she loved him. But then again, what did she know about love anyway?

Growing up with two absentee parents who were never around, in a big house all alone had fuelled her cravings for attention, specifically attention from the opposite sex. Besides that, the other aspects of her life were perfect, she was the most popular girl in school, beautiful, talented and had the best friends a girl could ask for. Plus in lieu of their absence, her parents gave her everything else she wanted.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a low voice from behind her said.

Brooke turned around and was met with the blue eyes of the older Scott brother.

Just my luck, another Scott, she thought to herself, though she shouldn't be surprised, she knew Lucas played basketball here, she'd seen him many times before.

She gave him a little smile, "Hi Lucas."

He took a seat beside her on the bench. He was surprised when he saw her eyes puffy and her nose red. Brooke Davis was the most cheerful girl he knew, nothing got her down. He'd seen her angry and bitchy but never upset. "

Hey, what's wrong Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked gently.

Brooke looked up at the other Scott brother, his light blue eyes were kind but his expression was so serious that she let out a raspy chuckle. At the same time she was grateful that he was concerned.

"It's nothing, I'm just being a girl." she answered, hoping that was enough.

She really didn't want to elaborate, considering her ill feelings towards his best friend, who she affectionately refers to as tutor bitch. Yeah, that conversation definitely wouldn't end well.

Lucas stared at her for a minute, contemplating what to say, "Nate's an asshole." he offered.

He knew this had to be about Nathan. He wasn't blind, he saw the way the two looked at each other, or how Nathan would go into a jealous rage when he sees Brooke with another guy and how after every dazzling dunk or shot, he pointed to Brooke, saying it was for her.

For Brookes part, it didn't go unnoticed to Lucas, or anyone with eyes for that matter, that she always had his number on her cheek at basketball games, or how when she was with him, her smile reached her eyes and made them sparkle.

Or when the two were together, it seemed like they were the only ones in the world.

Brooke looked at him with her eyes wide and burst out laughing. She gave him her famous grin that showed off her dimples and rested her hand on his arm. He was surprised when her touch sent a shock through his body.

"He is, isn't he?" laughed Brooke. "Thank you."

"For what?" inquired Lucas.

"For being here...and for not running away after seeing me with my makeup all over" responded Brooke still smiling.

"I don't know what he did but he doesn't deserve you Brooke, not if he hurt you like this. You're beautiful, funny, talented, and the most cheerful girl I know, don't let him get you down." Lucas said seriously.

He was surprised when he said the words but he meant it. He was starting to see Brooke in a new light, possibly Nathan's light, which really caught him off guard as he has been in love with her best friend for years.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing!! I hope you're all enjoying it so far. If you got any suggestions or tips, feel free to send them my way! _

_Mony19- bear with me, I feel the same way about Lucas as you do! Lol! I'll try to keep it to a minimum!_

_Fggt16- thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! I love Brathan too!_

_Bdavisrulz- I wanted to make Haley a little more feisty to mix it up a bit, and I'm glad you're enjoying the Brooke-Peyton-Rachel dynamic!_

_Rosseyanna- no worries! This is a Brathan! Just need some drama first!!_

Chapter 5:

A year later…

"Good luck tonight! You know I'll be cheering for ya the whole time, boyfriend!" Brooke exclaimed as she got on her toes to give Lucas a good luck kiss. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She loved being held by him, he always made her feel safe and loved.

"Thanks Cheery, you're all the luck I need." and gave her one last kiss before making his way to the bench. Her lips were soft and her scent was sweet. He swore he could just live of that for the rest of his life.

Brooke walked over to the squad, with a smile on her face and began stretching. Rachel quickly came up beside her and made a face,

"Could you two be anymore nauseating?! I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit!" Rachel said with a disgusted face.

"Shut up bitch, you're just jealous!" laughed Brooke "Hey, where's Peyton?"

Rachel shrugged. Truth was, Peyton hasn't been around much lately, and she had been extra depressing, more than usual. Brooke thought Peyton made have been upset with her as she had been spending a lot of time with Lucas lately. Brooke mentally made note to hang out with Peyton at the party after the game. Just then Peyton walked into the gym.

"P. Sawyer!! Where ya been?" asked Brooke cheerfully.

"Hey Brooke, umm just running late, sorry." replied Peyton uneasily.

Truthfully, Peyton came late because she wasn't in the mood to see her best friend and her crush suck face the way they did ritually before every game. It made her feel sick to her stomach. She was so happy that her best friend had found love and happiness with Lucas after being so hurt by Nathan, but the other part of her resented Brooke for being with the love of her life.

Peyton Sawyer had been regretting turning Lucas down after she and Nathan had broken up. She was torn, she hadn't told anyone her feelings and the bitterness was starting to consume her.

Rachel didn't buy it. She didn't think it was a coincidence that Peyton started distancing herself as soon Brooke had started dating Lucas. It was obvious to Rachel that Peyton was harbouring feelings for Lucas. She saw the way Peyton would look at Lucas. She felt bad for her friend, it can't be easy when your best friend is dating someone you want for yourself. Rachel sighed, she didn't think Peyton could take much more, something was going to happen sooner or later and she knew that someone would get hurt in the end.

Brooke, on the other hand, had no idea what was going through her friends minds at the moment,

"No problem!" Brooke said cheerfully, satisfied with the answer.

She moved to the front of the squad to lead warm up. She took a deep breath in and took in the familiar scent. Her body froze momentarily as she turned around facing the court. Her eyes locked in contact with his. Brookes eyes widened and she struggled to catch her breath. He looked handsome as ever, and over the past year had become ever more muscular and toned. She couldn't help but smile at him. He couldn't help but smile back as well, with his eyes staring into her soul. She just kept staring as he turned towards the bench as she sighed.

He stopped in his steps and took her in, feeling his heart start to pound and his pulse quicken. It amazed him that she could still do that to him just by looking at him. She flashed him the smile, the one reserved just for him, it was sultry and seductive and only her left dimple sunk in. She's as even more beautiful tonight than ever, Nathan thought to himself, he smiled at her but it quickly faltered when he saw the number 22 on her cheek. It brought him back to reality. Brooke was with Lucas now, they have been together for almost a year and she seemed happy. But what would he know, they've hardly spoken since that day at the beach house. That day changed everything. But yet he yearned to be with her, so many times he replayed their last night together and how things could have been. He shook his head to rid of the memories. He turned and walked towards the bench. He could feel her eyes on him.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel questioned Brooke with a devious smile.

"What was what?" Brooke asked back, still trying to catch her breath.

"Shut up whore! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You and Nathan! What was that?" demanded Rachel.

This piqued Peyton's interest, who suddenly stepped forward to join Rachel and Brooke. She hadn't seen the exchange between Brooke and Nathan.

"Nothing, I didn't even talk to him or anything. You're losing it Rach!" Brooke said adamantly.

"You're only lying to yourself here you know? I see right through you! You two were fucking each other with your eyes!" Rachel said as she arched her eyebrow. She knew that Brooke still had feelings for Nathan and he clearly still has feelings for her. She had been there to witness his numerous attempts to reconnect with Brooke since that day at the beach house.

"You're crazy you know that! I wasn't 'fucking Nathan with my eyes'!" Brooke said incredulously. She straightened her back, grabbing her pom poms and tried to regain her composure.

Peyton was beyond upset at this point. She was now convinced that more than ever that Brooke and Lucas were all wrong. Clearly Brooke wanted to be with Nathan and now she's just stringing Lucas along! Peyton knew she was being unfair but couldn't help herself. She knew Brooke and what Rachel had just said to her had her unnerved because she did have unresolved feelings for Nathan, but she knew that Brooke loved Lucas too. Peyton just watched Brooke as she cheered for Lucas but saw her steal glances at Nathan every so often when she thought no one was watching.

Stop thinking about her, he thought to himself, you have Haley now. Looking up he saw her in the stands smiling widely at him. He waved at her and took his seat on the bench.

Nothing, he thought as he realized his heart was no longer pounding and his pulse back to normal. He knew he wasn't being fair to Haley, comparing her to Brooke but he couldn't help it. Sure he cared about her, loved her even but it just wasn't the same. She could never arouse in him the feelings that Brooke did.

Ok, focus, he said to himself, Haley, its you and Haley…he let his eyes linger back to Brooke and their eyes connected once again, neither of them looked away. And I was doing so well, Nathan thought, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

In the stands Haley followed Nathans line of vision and her heart broke. Brooke, she thought bitterly. After all this time he still can't let her go. She couldn't comprehend the hold that Brooke seemed to have on her boyfriend, they were never even a couple!

She wasn't stupid though, she knew that everyone thought that Nathan and Brooke were meant to be. They had this connection to each other, this pull…Stop it! Nothing is going to happen, Haley thought to herself, Nathan loves me and Brooke loves Lucas. Nathan had assured her that he was committed to her and that he would never betray her.

However, she remembered everyone's reaction when it became public that her and Nathan were seeing each other. There was obvious shock and no one thought they'd make it past a month. Rachel had even had the come up to her and told her that Nathan would never love her the way he loved Brooke.

Haley quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head and assured herself everything was fine, after all her and Nathan were together still after 6 months, and people had finally stopped talking about Nathan and Brooke. Yet here she was watching Nathan as he watched Brooke.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone! Thank you again to everyone who has been keeping up with this story! I can't believe it's Chapter 6 already!! I really appreciate everyone's support! There's a general consensus about the cheating, and I'm not a fan of Brathan cheating to hook up either!_

_Mony19- lol! I'm glad you enjoyed the year jump! It was the best I could come up with to minimalize Lucas! _

_ILoveSarahSophia- I am a big Brathan fan! They're my fave characters on the show! I have also read tons of Brathan and I had never noticed until you mentioned it about the cheating and you're so right!! I don't really like the cheating either!_

_Rosseyanna- I'm glad you enjoyed the year jump, I was unsure of whether or not to do it and actually wrote 2 different chapters..but I liked the year jump better myself! Don't worry, Nathan will definitely fight for Brooke if he every gets a chance to be with her again!_

_Fggt16- I love Rachel! I love everything about her! The looks, the attitude, everything! Brathan is coming soon…not sure when exactly but it will come!_

_Bdavisrulz- I know you're not enjoying the Naley but it will play itself out in time! I'm not sure how I'm gonna use Haley in this story yet…got a couple of ideas but we'll see what happens when I start writing! Brathan is going to have to deal with their feelings sooner or later, it's coming!_

_Thank you again everyone for reviewing!  
_

_Leni K._

Chapter 6:

Nathan walked out of the locker room after the game. He had taken extra time changing and showering as he knew Haley had to leave right after the game was over to meet with Chris and work on her album. He let out a sigh of relief when he scanned the room and didn't see her. Then he did a double take, and looked back to the bleachers. He blinked a couple times just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

There she was. Brooke Davis. Sitting on the bleachers with both her hands under her chin, arms propped on her knees. She was staring at the ground and had yet to notice Nathan. He froze for a moment, unsure of what to do next. He took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Nathan tried to ask lightly.

"Hi Nate, actually I was waiting for you." answered Brooke with a smile as she stood up from the bleachers.

Nathan's heart immediately started beating harder. He just stared at her surprised that Brooke had wanted to speak to him. It had been so long since he was this close to her, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was longer now and her porcelain skin was silky smooth. He took one look into her hazel eyes and got lost. He had forgotten her smile would light up her entire face, making her eyes sparkle. Calm down, he thought to himself. He continued to stare at her unable to say a word.

"Jeez Nate, you can stop drooling at anytime now! I know I look hot!" laughed Brooke, as her eyes continued to sparkle.

At the sound of her laugh, Nathan relaxed and finally smiled back,

"Can't help it Davis, it's been a while since you've graced me with your presence." he replied smoothly.

"I know…and I must say all that working out you've been doing is definitely paying off." Brooke eyed him up and down. Easy girl, Brooke thought to herself as her mind wondered what Nathan looked like under his shirt.

She cleared her throat and said "Yeah actually that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? How I'm just as hot as you are since I've been working out? I see you eyeing me up!" Nathan teased his smile getting wider.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him,

"No matter how much you work out, I'll always be the hotter one out of the two of us!" stated Brooke matter of factly. "Actually, I had wanted to catch up with you. It's been so long since we've talked and well I just wanted to apologize for that argument we had at the beach house. I over reacted and I'm sorry. I miss you Nathan. We were good friends."

And she did. She missed their flirty banter, their constant teasing but most of all she missed talking to him. Brooke held her breath as she waited for Nathan to reply, searching his face for any indication of what he might say.

"Hey, we're still good friends." Nathan said reassuringly. "And I kinda missed you too, even though you're sort of a loser."

Brooke let out a raspy laugh. She was glad Nathan didn't give her a hard time, but she knew that he wouldn't. Without even thinking she reached up and wrapped her arms around him to give a hug.

Nathan instinctively engulfed the pint sized cheer leader in his strong arms and held on tight. It just felt so natural for both of them, so comforting. They both realized in that moment how important the other was, and was relieved that their friendship remained intact after everything.

Brooke was the first to let go. "So hot shot, wanna hit the beach party together? Lucas is helping his mom out tonight." Brooke asked.

"Sure! Haley's with Chris at the studio tonight." Nathan answered, glad to be able to spend even more time with Brooke. "But I'm driving this time!"

When Brooke and Nathan arrived at the beach party all eyes were immediately on them. They, however, didn't notice the attention they were drawing. Nathan said something and Brooke tossed her hair over her shoulder and laughed out loud. They continued walking along the shore, pushing each other along the way, laughing the entire time.

It had been a while since the King and Queen of Tree Hill walked side by side, and it had been a while since the King and Queen looked so happy.

To say that everyone was shocked when they had abruptly ended their ties to each other a year ago was an understatement, they were even more shocked when Brooke turned to the arms of the other Scott, but when Nathan started seeing Haley, people knew that things were grim between the two. Everyone from the jocks, the mathletes, druggies, Goths, hell even the Emo crowd knew that Brooke and Nathan would be perfect together. They were a couple everyone had rooted for.

Now seeing them together at the party, it was obvious the chemistry was still there. Watching the way they looked at each other, the love was still there, now whether or not Brooke and Nathan realized this is another story. They had never seen what was right in front of them, or maybe they did but were to scared to act on it.

"Holy shit! Peyton, look it's Brooke and Nathan!" exclaimed Rachel. She stood and watched Brooke bounce up the shore with Nathan in tow, laughing the whole way. It's been a while since she's had that bounce in her step, noticed Rachel.

Peyton looked up and watched her best friend and her ex boyfriend as they made their way towards them. They both looked so happy and carefree. Peyton was glad that Brooke had finally decided to talk to Nathan. She had confided in Peyton that she wanted to apologize to Nathan for being so jealous and that she missed him. But she also confided in Peyton that she was glad that something positive had come from the blow out with Nathan because it led her to Lucas and she has genuinely been happy with him. He was the first person who told her he loved her and he broke through all the walls that Nathan never had the chance to. In time, Lucas made his way into Brooke's heart.

It was killing Peyton that she too had Lucas in her heart. She hated having this resentment towards Brooke when she never did anything wrong. She couldn't continue on like this and Rachel had already caught on to something. She needed to speak to Brooke.

"P. Sawyer!" exclaimed Brooke as she grabbed Peyton and squeezed her tight, "I'm so glad you're here! I wasn't sure it you were gonna make it!"

"Of course! When would I turn down the offer of getting wasted with my best friends!" replied Peyton, hugging Brooke back just as tight.

"Ok whores, enough with this lovey dovey shit! Let's get drunk!" yelled Rachel as she joined in on the group hug. "Don't just stand and look pretty, get in here Scott!"

Nathan laughed and wrapped his arms around the group of girls. "OMG! She thinks I'm pretty you guys!" Nathan said in his best valley girl voice.

The girls all burst out laughing as they walked over to the coolers in search of alcohol.

Peyton held back and grabbed Brooke.

"Hey do you think we can talk for a moment?" Peyton asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"Sure! What's up?" Brooke asked as she started walking away from the party and towards the rocks. She sensed that it was something serious from the tone of Peyton's voice. They settled on a spot by the rocks and sat down.

"You're not going to want to hear what I have to say and I understand that you're going to be upset with me but Brooke I can't keep this in anymore, it's driving me crazy!" started Peyton with a shaky voice.

"Hey, P. Sawyer, you're my best friend. There isn't anything that you can tell me that we can't through ok?" Brooke replied. She was starting to worry, she knew that Peyton had been distant as of late but at the same time was relieved because at least now Peyton was ready to discuss what was bothering her.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it. I'm in love with Lucas. I'm so sorry Brooke, but I've been so torn about this, I don't want to be with him because he's your boyfriend and you guys really care about each other. But another part of me needs him. He told me he loved me when Nathan and I broke up but I was too scared to admit that I loved him too. And I know this is not fair but I can't be around you guys. It's just to hard for me." Peyton revealed with tears staining her cheeks. She looked over at Brooke who just sat there not knowing what to say.

Suddenly everything made sense. Why Peyton had been so distant, why she was upset when Brooke first told her about Lucas. Brooke felt sick to her stomach. How could I not see it, she thought to herself. She felt terrible because as her duty as best friend she should have known that Peyton had feelings for Lucas. Brooke had known that Peyton and Lucas had a fling but never thought it was anything serious. All the memories of Peyton and Lucas flooded her mind. How could she be so blind?

"Brooke, please, say something." begged Peyton "I just couldn't sit back and not say anything anymore, I needed to tell you. And I'm really sorry Brooke, I don't want to hurt you."

"Peyton, no, I'm sorry. I should've known that you had feelings for Lucas. I'm a horrible best friend." Brooke replied.

"What?! No Brooke, that's not what I meant! I'm the horrible one. I'm in love with your boyfriend!" said Peyton, shocked that Brooke would blame herself.

"Peyton, you can't help who you love. I can't get upset with you for something you can't control. It's not like you acted on your feelings and had an affair behind my back. I'm glad that you're being honest with me. I honestly didn't know, if I did I never would have gotten together with him." Brooke said truthfully. She wasn't upset with Peyton's confession but was confused.

"What do you want me to do Peyton?" Brooke asked softly, scared of her best friends answer. "Because I don't know if I can give him up."

It was the truth. Lucas made her feel beautiful, protected and loved. He was never shy in voicing his feelings for her. At first she was overwhelmed by his display of emotion, but in time she reciprocated the feelings and emotion back to him. It felt good to be needed and loved by someone.

"No, Brooke you don't understand, I don't want you to do anything. I just thought that you should know how I felt. I want you to understand why I can't be around you two. I see how in love with you he is and how happy you are and I mean I am happy you have that. You're my best friend and I want the best for you but it's just too much for me. I just wanted to let you know that I can't be around it. I know it's selfish. It hurts too much to know that that could've been me but I fucked it up. I'm so sorry Brooke, can you forgive me?" Peyton cried.

Brooke reached over and held the crying girl in her arms. She didn't know what to say. She was still trying to absorb everything that Peyton had just told her. Well that definitely wasn't how I thought this talk would go, she thought to herself. But this was her best friend, the girl who has always been there for her when her parents weren't, the one who went to Nathan and told him he was fucking up with her even though it was Brookes fault. The one with Rachel who defended her to all the girls who called her slutty and threatened to kick ass even when they were right.

"P. Sawyer stop right there. There's nothing to forgive. You're my best friend, nothing can come between us. We will get through this. We'll just take it day by day. Hoes before bros, remember?" Brooke said confidently.

Peyton looked at Brooke not surprised though, that even in a moment when any other would have been completely unnerved, she handled it with such grace.

"Hoes before bros." Peyton said firmly, relieved to have gotten everything out. She hated keeping things from Brooke.

"Now let's us some alcohol cuz I don't know about you but after that bomb, I need a stiff drink!" teased Brooke as she got up and brushed off the sand.

"Sounds perfect B. Davis." Peyton said as they walked back to the party, happy that everything went back to normal so quickly with Brooke.

"Hey sluts where the hell have you been?! I've had these shots lined up forever!" Rachel yelled at them annoyed.

Brooke and Peyton went to join Rachel at the table where all their shots were lined up. Soon the threesome were laughing, drinking, chatting and dancing like the old times, without a care in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! Here's chapter 7! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy it! And as always, I'd love your feedback! _

_Mony19, Loulou06, Bdavisrulz- thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you guys enjoyed Peyton in the last chapter, I hated how she went behind Brooke's back on the show. It ruined Peyton for me. Best friends just don't do that shit to each other! I wanted to make Peyton a good friend in this story. _

_ILoveSarahSophia- thank you so much! I worked really hard on that last chapter and am glad you liked it! It took some time for me to figure out what to do with Peyton so she didn't end up being a bad person. I really want to keep her, Brooke and Rachel's friendship intact._

_Fggt16- there will definitely be more Brathan interaction in the coming chapters!! Don't you worry! There will however, be some more obstacles along the way for them as well! Thanks for reviewing!_

Chapter 7:

I'm in love with Lucas. Peyton's words kept repeating in Brookes mind. She couldn't believe it. Well, actually looking back maybe she should have known. She dug her toes into the cool sand and sighed. She didn't know what she was suppose to do from here. Does she tell Lucas, or does she just go on like nothing happened. But Lucas has the right to know, and if Brooke didn't tell him, no one would. He should know, then he can decide who he wants to be with, Brooke thought. She sighed and hoped that that person would be her. She shivered as the wind blew causing a breeze to come off the water. The party had ended hours ago but she stayed behind to think and because her ride left without her and she was way to drunk to attempt to walk home.

Suddenly she felt something warm wrap around her. She looked up to see Nathan who had draped a blanket on her.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" said Nathan as he sat down beside her.

"Just thinking…and Rachel left without me." answered Brooke as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her body.

"So what's on your mind Davis?" inquired Nathan. He knew it was something serious because she seemed off the whole night.

"Oh I dunno, lots of stuff…"started Brooke, playing with the loose string on the blanket.

"Come on, Davis, we're friends, you can tell me. Maybe I can help." pushed Nathan. He did want to help, it was now obvious to him that something was bothering her and it was serious.

"Well, I don't know if you knew this but me and Peyton haven't been close as of late and I didn't know why and she finally told me tonight…" Brooke trailed off biting her lip.

"Oh I had no idea Brooke, I mean we haven't talked for so long." said Nathan sympathetically. He knew how much Peyton meant to Brooke and how hard it must've been for her not to have Peyton around. "So why has she been so distant?"

"She's in love with Lucas" whispered Brooke. She didn't even realize how upset she was by this until she felt tears in her eyes. She quickly tried to blink them away.

"What? She's in love with Lucas? Since when?" asked Nathan, completely caught off guard. He had know about the brief fling Lucas and Peyton had but had no idea how serious it was.

"Apparently after you guys broke up Lucas confessed that he was in love with her but she turned him down. She told me she was to scared to admit it at the time but now that Lucas and I are together, she realized that she does love him. That's why she'd been so distant. She said it's too hard to see us together." explained Brooke. She dried her eyes. Part of her was scared of losing Lucas to Peyton because she didn't want to lose the one person who loved her.

"Wow…I'm just trying to wrap my head around all this, what bout you? How are you handling all this?" Nathan asked gently as he moved closer and looked at Brooke. Even with tears on her face, she still looked beautiful to him. He instinctively put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Well, I was really surprised and then I felt bad because I should've known! I mean she always knew how I felt about someone even without me having to say a word. But then a part of me is so scared because I don't wanna lose her because of Lucas and I don't wanna lose him because of her." Brooke whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes again. She leaned into Nathan, finding the comfort in his arms that she so desperately needed right now.

Nathan held her tightly. His heart broke for her as silently cried into his shirt. Though a year had passed, it was still hard to believe that Brooke was with Lucas and that she was now spilling tears about losing him. Part of him was bitter and he didn't know why. He quickly pushed those feelings aside and concentrated on Brooke.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. If you Lucas loves you then he would never do anything to hurt you. You know me and Lucas aren't exactly best friends, but I know that he loves you. He'd be crazy not to. And it doesn't sound to me like Peyton's going anywhere. She told you because she didn't want to lose you." Nathan said reassuringly. As much as it bothered him to talk about Lucas in such a high regard, it was the truth. He believed that Lucas loved Brooke. He did however, refused to believe that Brooke loved him back the same way.

Brooke just held onto Nathan tight and took a deep breath nodding at his words. His familiar scent calmed her and brought her comfort. She closed her eyes momentarily and was brought back to happier memories with Nathan. And I thought things were complicated back then with Nate, Brooke thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm going to tell Luke." stated Brooke.

"You are? Why?" asked Nathan surprised.

"Because he has the right to know. He deserves to know that his first love loves him back. Then he can decide what he wants." said Brooke, shivering from the empty feeling she got when she left Nathan's embrace.

Nathan just stared at her in awe. He was surprised that Brooke wanted to tell Lucas about Peyton, even if it meant losing him. Then part of him felt relief, like he was finally able to let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Because then it meant there was a chance that Brooke won't be with Lucas anymore. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. What was going on with him, he wondered to himself, why was he relieved if Brooke was no longer with Lucas…because he still loved her but wasn't quite ready to admit it to himself yet.

"You are an amazing woman Brooke Davis, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Nathan said once again wrapping his arms around her. It felt so right having her in his arms.

"I know!" smiled Brooke as she relaxed into Nathan's arms. Being there with Nathan, made everything seem not so bad at the moment. "Thank you Nathan, for being here for me when I needed you. I should've known I could count on you."

"You're gonna get through this Brooke, you're the strongest person I know. And you know no matter what you can count on me, whether you haven't talked to me in a week or a year." replied Nathan firmly. He meant what he said, Brooke was the strongest person he knew, there were so many disappointments from her parents and rumors from school about her promiscuity, but she had always persevered through it all. He had no doubt that she would make it out of this with no problems.

"Hey, how bout we head up to the beach house? I don't know bout you but it's freezing out here!" Nathan said.

Brooke nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me! I promise I won't freak out this time!" smiling at Nathan.

They both walked up to the beach house and Nathan grabbed some shorts and a shirt for Brooke to change into. They settled on the couch and turned on the tv. There really wasn't anything on but infomercials at this hour.

"Wow, do you think that juicer really works Nate?" asked Brooke.

Nathan stared at the TV sceptically, " I doubt it."

"Well, I'm gonna buy it anyway just to see!" Brooke replied, grabbing the phone.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

An hour later, Brooke managed to order a juicer, a microdermabrasion kit, makeup and a ShamWow.

"I can't believe you actually bought all that stuff." Nathan said shaking his head.

"What?" asked Brooke with a wide smile. "I'm gonna use all of it!"

"Right what are you going to do with a ShamWow…you don't clean or wash your own car!" laughed Nathan.

"Well that just means you'll have to use it for me when you wash my car hot shot! And then I can make us juice, give us facials and makeovers after you're done!" replied Brooke, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Oh yeah and what makes you think I'll wash your car for you?" challenged Nathan.

"Don't lie to yourself, you'd do anything for me!" Brooke said confidently with a flirty smile.

"Yeah…you're lucky you're cute Davis!" Nathan said, fully aware that she was right.

Brooke and Nathan spent the rest of the evening watching infomercials and discussing what Nathan could do for Brooke with all the purchases until they finally fell asleep in each others arms on the couch. What should've been an uncomfortable sleep turned out to be one of the best nights rest either of them had had in a year.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!! It's taken me forever to write it, I've changed it so many time but please let me know what you think._

_Loulou06- thank you for the encouragement! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I never know how everyone is going to react to the new chapters! It's quite nerve wracking! Lol! Brathan is really so much fun to write! _

_IloveSarahSophia- I definitely wanted the Brathan friendship to happen, even though they're not together right now, they're gonna be great friends. _

_Rosseyanna- I agree great friends end up being great lovers!! I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with Luke and Peyton, but it won't be long term! _

_Fggt16- can you tell I've seen some informercials? Lol! I totally own a Magic Bullet and it's pretty handy! Hope you like Chapter 8!_

_Bdavisrulz- oh there will be more Brathan fluff! Not too much in this chapter but upcoming ones for sure! I really want to establish their friendship first, but some harmless flirting never hurt anyone! _

Chapter 8:

Nathan was the first to wake up on Saturday morning. He realized he couldn't really move as Brooke had his arm pinned under her head. He looked down at her and brushed her hair out of her face. She is so gorgeous, he thought to himself. Nathan kicked himself everyday for letting her slip away, for not telling her how he truly felt. Now thinking back, why was he so afraid to tell her, it didn't make sense anymore.

"Nathan? What time is it?" asked Brooke stretching and yawning.

"Morning, it's time for me to make you that breakfast I promised you a year ago." answered Nathan softly, staring into her eyes. He slid his arm from under Brooke and walked into the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me!" said Brooke happily.

She had woken up feeling rested and relaxed. Though she was still nervous about telling Lucas, she wasn't going to think about it for now. She was going to enjoy her breakfast with Nathan. Brooke was glad that she and Nathan were on speaking terms again. After spending last night with him she realized how much she truly did miss him. They had talked all night long and she was pleasantly surprised at how easy everything was between them. There was no residual bitterness from their falling out and he was still a great listener. And she still got that same feeling every time he held her. It just felt so natural, like coming home.

"Breakfast's ready!" yelled Nathan from the kitchen.

Brooke quickly got up as her mouth was salivating from the smell of sausages. Her stomach started growling when she saw the pancakes and eggs as well.

"Nathan, this looks great! Thanks boy toy!" Brooke exclaimed licking her lips. She immediately started eating her food.

Nathan laughed as he brought over the toast with honey. He sat down next to her and started on his own plate. Brooke's eyes widened at the sight.

"Mmm!! Toast and honey! My fave!" exclaimed Brooke.

Nathan just shook his head and handed her the toast, which she quickly devoured happily.

"It amazes me how much food makes you happy, and how much you eat!" observed Nathan. The girl ate like a quarterback. Brooke just smiled and shrugged.

"Soo…what are we doing today?" Brooke asked suddenly.

Nathan blinked.

"Umm, I actually have plans with Haley today…" Nathan trailed off nervously.

Brooke looked upset for about a second before she burst out laughing.

"I totally had you boy toy!" laughed Brooke. Though she couldn't really believe that Nathan was still dating Haley. They just didn't seem like a good fit to her. And Haley annoyed the shit out of her for some reason. Maybe it's because she seemed so smug about being with Nathan, whatever it was it just rubbed Brooke the wrong way.

"Jeez Brooke, I thought you were gonna go ape shit on me again!" said Nathan, visibly relieved.

Brooke smiled at him. She quickly finished up her orange juice and grabbed their plates and placed them in the dish washer.

"No, not this time! I meant it when I said I was sorry. I definitely over reacted. And besides Haley's your girlfriend, of course you'd have plans with her on a Saturday." said Brooke. "Well, thanks again for everything Nathan, but I should go talk to Lucas now…but I really don't want to."

"Well call me if you need to later ok? Don't worry about Haley." Nathan said sincerely.

"Will do! If not I'll call you tomorrow to update you on the situation." Brooke said as she gave Nathan a quick hug. She lingered in his embrace for a moment, savouring the feeling it gave her. She reluctantly let go and waved as she walked out of the house.

Nathan went back to the couch and sighed. Her sweet scent still lingered in the air. He was thankful to have Brooke back in his life, the feelings she invoked in him were unmatched by anyone, especially Haley.

As if on cue his cell phone began to ring.

"Hey Haley, what's up?" asked Nathan.

"Not much, just wanted to see what you were doing. How was the party last night?" said Haley.

"It was good, had some drinks, hung out with ...old friends. Listen, why don't you come over. I wanted to talk to you about something." replied Nathan.

"Sure, I'll be right there!" answered Haley. She was excited that Nathan had asked her over. Usually she would have to coax him into letting her come to the beach house.

Half an hour later, he heard the door open and saw Haley walk into the living room. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. As she went in to give him a kiss, he backed away.

"Hey… what was that?" questioned Haley, clearly agitated that he backed away.

"Look, I asked you to come over because I needed to talk to you." Nathan said seriously.

"Ok…" responded Haley sitting down, she was starting to feel nervous. She had an idea of what was about to happen.

"Look, Haley, I don't think this is working anymore." Nathan stated. He thought he'd just put it out there instead of tip toeing around the issue.

Haley just stared at him. She wasn't really shocked by this but that didn't mean it hurt any less. She blinked a couple times.

"Fine Nathan. Just tell me something, is this about Brooke?" asked Haley.

"Honestly Hales, I don't know, it might be. All I know is that I don't treat you the way you deserve to be treated and I don't love you the way you deserve to be loved. You're an amazing person Haley James but I don't think that I'm the guy for you. I'm really sorry." Nathan said. He was trying to do the right thing, not just for him or for Brooke but for Haley as well. She had been nothing but good to him their entire relationship but his heart was never fully in it. She deserved better.

Haley took a deep breath. She felt her heart breaking but also a sense of relief. She knew this day was coming from the first time her and Nathan went out. He never looked at her the way he did Brooke, he never dedicated a dunk for her, he never laughed with her, ever. Even though he couldn't see it, it was obvious to Haley that Nathan should be with Brooke. She was in denial for so long that she didn't see how obvious it really was. Nathan and Brooke were meant to be together.

"It's ok Nathan, well maybe not ok right now but I will be ok. I know you never meant to hurt me, and I know you tried." Haley smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "I was going to tell you today that Chris invited me on tour with him. I think I'm going to go."

"Haley, that's great news! You'll be amazing I know it. Congratulations!"' Nathan said excitedly. He was genuinely happy for Haley. He gave her a long hug.

Haley held on tight, memorizing his scent and the feel of his arms. She let go and stared at him,

"Nathan, I know you never meant to hurt me, it's been a great six months. I'll be sure to send you a copy of my album when it's finished!" Haley got up to leave, she turned around and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek.

"You better!" replied Nathan.

"Goodbye Nathan." Haley smiled.

"Bye Hales." said Nathan.

Brooke walked over to the River Court and found Lucas shooting free throws.

"Looking good Boyfriend!" Brooke smiled at a shirtless Lucas. She went up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

Lucas smiled down at Brooke, putting his hand to her face.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked, placing another kiss on her soft lips. He could kiss her for hours. Ever since Brooke had come into his life, there was never a dull moment. She infused his life with happiness and lit up his world with her smile. Yet she had no idea she possessed such abilities.

Brooke smiled at him sadly. She started blinking back the tears that started to well up her eyes. She just held him tightly.

"Hey what's going on here? Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas asked alarmed. He quickly walked them over to the benches and sat them down.

Brooke gave him a weak smile.

"I have to tell you something, but I don't know how you're going to react and it scares me." sniffled Brooke.

"You can tell me anything Pretty Girl, I promise." Lucas said gently, lifting her chin with his fingers so she could see he was being sincere.

"Ok…" Brooke said lowly. "Well, umm, it's Peyton. She's in love with you. I thought you deserved to know."

Lucas was stunned. This was not what he was expecting to hear, suddenly his mind was running a mile a minute. Peyton, the girl he has loved for so long loves him too? How could this be? When did this happen? The feeling of Brooke slipping out of his grasp brought him back to reality. Lucas looked up to see her running from him.

"Brooke! Wait!" Lucas yelled as he ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her hand, and she stopped but didn't look up at him.

"You love her too." Brooke stated keeping her eyes on the ground. She felt her heart ache as she was about to lose the one person who loved her.

"No, Brooke, I love you." Lucas said holding both her hands.

Brooke looked up at him surprised and confused. "What? What about Peyton?"

"Listen Brooke, I told her that years ago and she never reciprocated those feelings. I waited for her for a long time. I won't lie to you, part of me will always love Peyton. But then I met you. Pretty Girl, I couldn't imagine how dark my world would be with out you in it. You mean everything to me Brooke Davis." Lucas confessed. It was the truth, he loved Brooke. She was beautiful inside and out. She made him happy. Yet his mind still wandered to Peyton. He was still shocked about this.

Brooke studied Lucas, she knew that he loved her, but she just didn't know if he loved her enough.

"Lucas, please don't lie to me. If you love her-" Brooke started.

"No Brooke, I know I love you! I may have residual feelings for Peyton but they'll go away once the shock wears off. Pretty Girl, you have to believe me. I love you." Lucas stated. He felt sick at the thought of losing his Pretty Girl. He hated that she was hurting. He felt even more awful for lying. He knew his feelings for Peyton weren't residual, they were always there hidden below the surface. But he refused to fuck things up with Brooke.

"I believe you." sighed Brooke, still sceptical but falling into Lucas' open arms anyway. He held her close, rubbing her back. It was at that moment that she realized that she didn't feel comforted by his gesture and that his embrace didn't relax her or soothe her like Nathan's, and that in their entire relationship she had never told him she loved him back.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing as well as adding my story as an alert or fave!! Here's chapter 9!! Hope you like it!_

_Scott4ever23- thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I'm so glad you like it! Keep the reviews coming! I know that Brooke telling Lucas probably wasn't the best idea on her part but I wanted her to be honest about everything with Peyton and Lucas cuz Peyton was honest with her._

_Mony19, Fggt16, Bdavisrulz- I tried to end Naley asap! Lol! I knew you guys would enjoy that! There will be Brathan stuff coming up in the next few chapters!! Thanks again for reviewing!_

Chapter 9:

Brooke and Lucas walked into the gym together. They were both on their way to cheer and basketball practice.

"Have a good practice Boyfriend!" chirped Brooke.

"Ugh, yeah you too Brooke." replied Lucas, looking past her.

Brooke followed his line of vision as it landed on Peyton and Jake. She sighed. Ever since Brooke had told Lucas about Peyton a few months back, things between them changed. He seemed distant and distracted. She was hurt, but she should have been more upset than she was. She didn't bother to kiss him and just walked towards the squad.

"Hey Slut! What's wrong with you?" greeted Rachel. She saw the sad look on Brookes face and knew it was about Lucas. She still couldn't believe the whole situation.

"What? Nothing Rachel." Brooke said unconvincingly.

"Right, you need to dump his ass Davis! You don't need him! If he's not with you 100%, then fuck him!" advised Rachel forcefully. She hated seeing Brooke like this, this whole thing with Lucas was changing Brooke. In a matter of months, Brooke went from confident and cunning to meek and unsure of herself.

"Come on you're fucking Brooke Davis, no man gets in your head like this! He is not worth it! The Brooke Davis I know will not take this lying down. He doesn't even have the balls to be honest about his feelings." Rachel spewed.

Brooke stared at Rachel, shocked. She looked over at Lucas and saw him sneaking glances to an oblivious Peyton, who was still flirting with Jake. She made a mental note to investigate further about that situation. Then she became furious. When did this become her? She was never one to get caught up with a man! Not even Nathan and she had loved him! No, she decided at that moment, she will not let Lucas get the better of her.

"You're right Rach! I am fucking Brooke Davis and if that fool can't see how amazing I am then I don't need that shit!" Brooke replied confidently. Suddenly things got much clearer, why was she hanging on to him so desperately? She didn't need him to feel loved, she felt loved everyday from Rachel and Peyton. And ever since Nathan and her had reconnected, he's had nothing but her best interests at heart, even when it came to Lucas who she knew Nathan was not fond of. Their love was all she needed. She didn't need Lucas or his quasi love.

Rachel smiled triumphantly. "About damn time you listened to me whore! Glad you're back. I was getting real sick of the pathetic version of you that's been walking around lately. Ugh god even you're cheers weren't hot anymore! And I finally don't have to draw that stupid 22 on your cheek anymore!" laughed Rachel. She walked over to Brooke and gave her a hug.

"Thanks bitch!" laughed Brooke as she squeezed the redhead tightly.

"What did I miss?" asked Peyton smiling as she approached the girls.

"I was about to ask you the same thing P. Sawyer! What's going on with you and Jake?" inquired Brooke.

Peyton cheeks turned bright pink as she smiled. "I don't know yet…we have a lot of classes together and I really like him! He finally asked me out today!"

Rachel's eyes widened. "This just keeps getting better! You and Jake huh? Yeah he's pretty hot, I'd do him!" teased Rachel.

Peyton and Brooke laughed. "God you're such a whore! Anyway, I'm excited for you!" smiled Brooke.

The girls turned to the rest of the squad and began their practice. The squad hadn't worked harder or longer than they had in months now that their cheer captain, the bitch, was officially back.

Nathan heard Brooke yelling at the cheerleaders and shook his head. The bitch is back, he thought to himself. What had changed, he thought. Whatever it was, he was glad she was acting like herself again. Just then he noticed Jake staring at the squad as well.

"Who you checking out?" asked Nathan.

"Peyton." answered Jake with a smirk.

Lucas shot his head up as he overheard Nathan and Jake.

"Oh really, you and Peyton or what?" Nathan said loudly so Lucas could hear.

"Yeah man, I finally worked up the balls to ask her out!" laughed Jake, shaking his head.

"It's all good, she's a nice girl." replied Nathan, bumping fists with Jake. He wished he had the balls to tell Brooke how he really felt. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lucas looking upset. He just kept staring at Jake then Peyton and back again. Nathan rolled his eyes. He could clearly see that Lucas was in still into Peyton, but it pissed him off that he couldn't be honest with Brooke.

Without thinking, Nathan threw the basketball at Lucas. It hit him right in the head.

"What the hell Nathan?!" yelled Lucas coming up to Nathan.

"Sorry man, shoulda been paying attention." shrugged Nathan, walking up so he was eye with Lucas. Nathan glared at Lucas.

"Ok, whoa, whoa, cool it." Jake came up to intervene.

"Fuck off Jake." spat Lucas.

Lucas looked at Jake and shoved him. Jake fell back on to the ground and that's when Nathan stepped in and punched Lucas in the face. Suddenly the rest of the team flew in and parted the brothers, who stood glaring at each other. The cheer squad had come up to see what all the commotion was about.

"Watch it Lucas, your jealousy is showing." smirked Nathan as Tim held him back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." growled Lucas as he balled his fists. Skills quickly went to hold Lucas back.

"Right…" replied Nathan as he arched his eyebrow.

Brooke stared at Jake on the ground and quickly put two and two together as Nathan's comment sunk in. She just shook her head and stormed out of the gym. Nathan quickly followed her.

"Unbelievable!" muttered Brooke to herself. She was embarrassed and pissed off. Nobody publicly humiliates Brooke Davis. She heard steps behind her,

"Fuck off Lucas! I don't wanna hear what you have to say right now!" she said bitterly.

"Hey, it's me." said Nathan, coming up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Brooke turned around and sighed as tears welled up her eyes. Nathan quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm so humiliated right now! I gave him so many chances to tell me, I asked him so many times Nathan! I just wanted his honesty." cried Brooke. Even though she may not have been in love with Lucas, she still cared about him. It still hurt that he couldn't be honest with her. She felt used emotionally and physically.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok Brooke, you don't need him. You deserve better than that." Nathan said as he stroked her back.

"Brooke, what the hell is this?" Lucas asked coming up to Nathan and Brooke. His blood boiled at the sight of his girlfriend in his brothers arms.

Brooke pulled out of Nathan's grasp and wiped her eyes that were now full of anger. Now she was beyond pissed, he was questioning her? After his jealous fit over Peyton and Jake. Nathan just stepped aside so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

"You're a real piece of work you know that? I asked you over and over if you had feelings for her! And every time you told me you didn't and that you loved me. I know you've been dishonest Lucas. I see you looking at her, I see how the way you treat me has changed. Why couldn't you just be honest? Do you really think that little of me? What? I was good enough to fuck every night but not good enough for your respect?" yelled Brooke, shaking her head. Her entire body shook from the anger boiling in her veins.

"No, Brooke, of course not! I do love you! I never meant to hurt you…it's just Peyton, I love her too. I…I don't know why I didn't tell you." stuttered Lucas who for once was lost for words.

"It doesn't matter if you never meant to hurt me Lucas, it still hurts the same. It doesn't matter, it's my own fault really, I saw the changes in you, I saw that you had feelings for her but I chose to ignore them. But I expected some respect from you Lucas. I don't deserve to be hurt like this, you're the one who told me so." Brooke said, her voice raspy from yelling and crying. She just turned and walked out of the school.

Lucas went to follow her when he was stopped by Nathan,

"Leave her alone Lucas." he said sternly. He followed Brooke out of the school.

Lucas stood outside of the gym shocked. What just happened here, he thought to himself. Just then, Peyton stepped out of the gym.

"What's going on? Why did you push Jake? Where's Brooke?" asked Peyton confused.

Lucas pulled Peyton towards him and kissed her hard. Peyton was caught off guard but quickly pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Peyton…Brooke told me that you loved me. Brooke and I are over, we can be together again." said Lucas, trying to reach out to her again.

Peyton backed away and glared at him,

"Are you fucking insane? You think that I would do that to Brooke? She is my best friend! I told her that so she understood why I was uncomfortable being around you guys. You actually think I would ruin my relationship with Brooke over for you? You're not the person I thought you were, because the Lucas I fell in love with would never use someone like that. The Lucas I fell in love with would be honest. Clearly that Lucas was just some figment of my imagination, because the boy standing in front of me is a coward." yelled Peyton giving him a disgusted look before storming back into the gym.

Lucas stood outside of the gym, shocked at what just happened. In a matter of minutes, he lost both of the women he loved most. He rubbed his face as he heard the door open again a few moments later.

"Hey Lucas!" an angry voice came behind him.

He turned around just to be met by the fist of Rachel Gatina.

"Asshole." she glared as she walked away with Peyton in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone!! Thank you so much for the reviews! It seems everyone has the same feelings regarding Peyton, Rachel and Lucas! Lol! I'm glad you are all enjoying how the story is going! _

_Bdavisrulz- glad you enjoyed Lucas getting punched by Rachel and being told off by Peyton. I think real friends will always be there for each other!_

_Eljammal1986- thank you for reviewing my story! I'm really glad that you're enjoying it!_

_Fggt16- thanks! The last chapter was fun to write! I knew you'd like Rachel punching Lucas! Hope you like her in this chapter too!_

_Loulou06- thank you so much for your review! I've totally caught the writing bug right now and I've been stuck in bed with a nasty cold so I've been writing like crazy! Lol! I really wanted Peyton, Rachel and Brooke to be solid cuz I don't think it was realistic on the show how Brooke and Peyton remained friends personally. Well Lucas is just Lucas…lol! But yeah I love Brathan too and they're finally gonna get together soon!_

_ILoveSarahSophia- I'm happy that you liked the last chapter! I totally think Lucas got what he deserved! Lol! He's such a ass!_

_Mony19- I totally was thinking the same thing! Rachel should get a boyfriend!! Any suggestions? Who would you like to see her with? _

_I just wanted to say thanks again to everyone reading this story and that I really appreciate you guys taking your own time to review it! It's great getting the feedback! Also if you guys have any suggestions on who you think Rachel should be with let me know! I'm kinda struggling with that right now! Anyways, enjoy chapter 10!_

Chapter 10:

Nathan had caught up to Brooke in the parking lot of the school and drove her home. He drove up the large driveway of the museum like mansion that Brooke called home. Brooke was silent the entire way home. She quietly unlocked the front door and Nathan closed it behind them. The sound of the echoed throughout the entire house. It never failed to surprise Nathan how unwelcoming the house was. He looked around the immaculate home, nothing was out of place and everything was so beautiful, but yet so cold. He always wondered how Brooke stayed here alone all the time.

"Can I get you anything Nate?" asked Brooke as she led them into the kitchen.

"No, I'm good right now. Thanks." replied Nathan following her.

Brooke reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum.

"Are you sure? Cuz I definitely can use a drink after that!" smiled Brooke. She took out two glasses and poured them each a rum and coke.

"Well if you insist…" Nathan said reaching for the drink. "You know you're better without him right?"

Brooke sipped her drink and nodded. She put her glass down on the counter beside Nathan and sat down.

"I know I am but it just hurts letting go of someone that loved you." sighed Brooke as she circled the rim of her glass with her finger.

Nathan reached over and placed his hand over hers and gave her a sympathetic smile. The contact sent shivers up both their spines.

"Hey, I'll be fine! Especially after a couple more of these bad boys!" said Brooke as she shook her drink.

They heard the door slam as Peyton and Rachel came barging into the kitchen. They stopped abruptly in their steps when they saw Brooke and Nathan at the counter holding hands.

Rachel arched her eyebrows at the couple ,"Jeez, whore, that didn't take long to move on to the hotter Scott."

Peyton just smiled. Nathan quickly removed his hand off Brookes, noting how empty he suddenly felt.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Rachel, "What are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked.

Peyton walked over to the freezer to get some frozen peas. She handed them over to Rachel.

"This one needed some medical attention." said Peyton as she adjusted the bag over Rachel's knuckles.

"Hey not as much as Lucas will when I'm done with him" smirked Rachel.

"I think you've done enough!" laughed Peyton replaying the punch in her head.

Nathan and Brooke looked at them curiously,

"What are you talking about?" asked Nathan.

"I gave Lucas a black eye." revealed Rachel with a satisfied smile on her face.

Brooke's eyes widened and she started giggling. Soon everyone joined in on the laughter.

"Shut up! No, you didn't!" Brooke said between giggles giving the redhead a tight hug.

"Wow! I'm impressed Gatina!" commented Nathan but he wasn't really surprised. He knew Rachel would go to bat for Brooke or Peyton. Now he also knew not to get on her bad side.

"Well, Rachel wouldn't have had to punch him if someone didn't tell him some sensitive information." commented Peyton, staring straight at Brooke.

Brooke laughed nervously, "Yeah…about that, can we talk in the living room for a moment?"

Peyton nodded and followed Brooke out of the kitchen.

"Why did you tell him?" asked Peyton, settling on the couch.

"I had to, I saw how hurt you were by this and I just thought he had the right to know. Then he could decide what he wanted to do. I didn't want him to be with me if his heart wasn't in it. I was prepared for him to tell me that he loved you but I wasn't prepared for him to string me along for months on end!" said Brooke.

Peyton stared at Brooke in disbelief,

"Brooke, you're crazy! I never would've dated him! You're my best friend! I would never do that to you! Hoes before bros, remember?" Peyton said sternly. She went on to relay what happened in the gym that led Rachel to punch Lucas out. Brooke just stared at Peyton, taking it all in. She was shocked, she didn't think Lucas could be such an ass.

"What a jackass! He actually kissed you!" Brooke said in disbelief. "Incredible! I guess he wasn't what either one of us thought he was, ugh I gave up hot and steamy one night stands for that bullshit! See there was a reason why I never did relationships! You don't have to deal with all this residual bullshit that comes with it! Whatever, I don't need Lucas Scott, I have you and Rachel!"

Peyton shook her head and laughed,

"And don't forget Nathan." she said.

"Yeah…and Nate." replied Brooke softly, more to herself than Peyton.

Rachel sat in the kitchen with Nathan waiting for Brooke and Peyton to finish their conversation. She played with the bag on her hand,

"So Nathan, what are your intentions with Brooke exactly?" asked Rachel nonchalantly.

"What? What do you mean?" replied Nathan, clearly caught off guard.

Rachel just rolled her eyes,

"I'm not retarded Scott. I know you want her." stated Rachel, looking him straight in the eye.

Nathan was stunned by her bluntness. He knew he shouldn't be as he has seen Rachel in action many times before, but never aimed at him. He really didn't know what to say to her.

"Umm, we're just friends Rachel." replied Nathan.

"Really Nathan? I wasn't born yesterday you know. I know you're friends but I want to know what you plan to do about your feelings for her. And don't insult my intelligence by denying it either, I just wanted to let you know that if and when you decide to act on them, you better not hurt her or I will cut your balls off." said Rachel matter of factly.

Nathan stared at Rachel, who just arched her eyebrow at him. Well I've been told, he thought to himself.

"Look Rachel, I'm not going to say that I don't have feelings for her because you obviously know that I do, but I would never do anything to hurt her, I will always be there for her, even if it means just as friends, because if that's what she needs from me right now that's what I'll be." replied Nathan truthfully.

Rachel considered what he said for a moment before saying,

"She loves you too you know? She's just too stubborn to admit it. She'll come around." Rachel laughed, "You shoulda seen how ridiculously jealous she was about Haley!"

Just as Nathan was about to respond, Brooke and Peyton came back into the kitchen.

"I was not jealous of Tutor Bitch!" exclaimed Brooke, glaring at Rachel.

Rachel and Peyton rolled their eyes. They remembered the numerous rants Brooke went off on about the infamous tutor, during cheer practice, at lunch, after school, at basketball games. It went on and on until Nathan and Haley broke up.

"Whatever, whore! I think it's time we bounced, P. Sawyer." said Rachel, tilting her head towards Nathan, signalling that the potential couple needs alone time.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting hungry, see you guys tomorrow!"

With that, the blonde and the redhead cleared out of the house. Making sure that the two were gone, Nathan turned to Brooke,

"Tutor Bitch huh?" questioned Nathan with an amused look on his face. He was kinda glad that Brooke was jealous.

"What?" replied Brooke innocently, "She was a tutor and she was a bitch, fits perfectly if you ask me!"

She quickly turned around and started heading towards the living room again. Nathan got up and followed her, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Were you a bit jealous Davis?" asked Nathan with a grin.

"Me? Jealous? What would I possibly be jealous of? I'm funny, athletic and hot as hell!" replied Brooke with a sexy smile.

"Conceited much?" teased Nathan.

"It's not conceited when it's the truth. Don't think I didn't see you staring at me Boy Toy!" laughed Brooke.

Nathan put his hands up in defeat.

"So you caught me huh? Davis you already knew I thought you were sexy as hell. But I saw you looking back." Nathan said with a cocky grin.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not telling!" smirked Brooke. "So what happened between you and Tutor Bitch anyway. I thought you guys were happy and all in love and stuff.?"

Nathan shrugged. He wasn't ready to admit to Brooke that it was because of her. He didn't know where he stood with her or if she had feelings for him in return. He was sure that would be the last thing on her mind since the Lucas fiasco just went down.

"I wasn't in love with her. Despite how you feel about her, Haley is a really nice girl. It just wasn't fair to lead her on." explained Nathan.

Brooke was speechless to say the least. Nathan caring about someone's feelings. Nathan talking about love. As long as she could remember, Nathan didn't have any regard for a girls feelings and he certainly didn't care whether or not he was in love with them. She was a little jealous that Haley made him care so much. But she glad that he respected her enough to be honest with her. Unlike Lucas, she thought to herself bitterly.

"Wow Nate, I don't know what to say, I mean you and me, we were all about getting hammered and getting laid. Who'd a thought we'd end up here. Well, I'm glad you were honest with her. Who knew she'd bring out this side of you?" Brooke said thoughtfully.

Nathan thought about whether or not he should tell her that it wasn't Haley that brought it out of him but her. Before he could even respond Brooke continued talking,

"I'm getting hungry, wanna stay for dinner with me? I'm thinking pizza!" asked Brooke.

Nathan smiled, "Sure, I'm getting pretty hungry too."

When the pizza arrived, they ate in the living now moving the conversation to Brooke and Lucas.

"You know, Davis, I always told you that Lucas was an ass." reminded Nathan as he took a bite of his pizza.

"I know, but he was really sweet to me. He made me feel like I wasn't alone and that he loved me." said Brooke, "He understood that I had never been in a relationship before and that I don't really do the whole love thing. I dunno, I just thought that if I was honest with him, he'd be honest with me. I mean it's probably hard to be with someone who has so many walls up. I don't know…"

Brooke took a sip of her beer and continued, "I'm good now though, that's the perk of not ever letting someone in. It doesn't hurt as much when it doesn't work out."

Throughout her young life, she learned not to count on anyone, not to let anyone fully into her heart as it had always brought her hurt and disappointment. That was until she and Nathan had started getting close, he chipped away at the walls and was so close to breaking her when the whole Naley debacle at the beach house went down. Now that they were reconnecting she was nervous about where it would go this time. She knew deep down she still loved him, but she needed time.

"Brooke, you know you can be honest with me right? You know that you can trust me, don't you?" asked Nathan.

Brooke smiled at Nathan and grabbed his hand, bringing them to her lips.

"I know, you have no idea how great it's been for me having you back in my life Nate." she said sincerely.

"Yeah, I know, everyone tells me that all the time!" smiled Nathan cockily, popping his collar.

Brooke laughed and pushed him gently in the chest, "You're such a loser, Scott! Hey you know what we can do after dinner?"

"Do I even wanna ask?" groaned Nathan, knowing it may be something unpleasant in his mind.

"My ShamWow came in and it's just been sitting in the package, dying to be used! And my car is kinda dirty right now…" hinted Brooke, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "And just so you know, the juicer works so I'll make us some!"

Nathan couldn't help but smile as he thought back to the night where they had re-established their friendship.

"Well, you know I could never say no to you Davis." Nathan said.

Brooke nodded happily. She bounced into the kitchen so she could prepare the juice while Nathan made his way outside to wash her car. Brooke found some carrots, celery beets, apples and ginger. She washed off all the veggies and fruit and began juicing. Hope this is good, she thought. After pouring the juice into two glasses, she headed outside to the driveway.

She almost dropped the glasses when she saw Nathan shirtless washing her car. The man had an amazing body, perfectly toned pecks, defined abs, muscular arms and perfectly broad shoulders. When he turned around she got a nice peek at his back. She loved how his back dipped in a bit right above his nice ass. She shook her head to rid her thoughts and made her way down the driveway.

"Juice is ready! Great job Hot Shot! The car's looking good!" Brooke said, handing him a glass.

Nathan accepted the glass and took a big sip of the juice. It was surprisingly really good. He quickly finished his glass and put it on the ground.

"Wow, Davis, that wasn't poisonous!" teased Nathan, grabbing the hose to start rinsing the car again.

"I'm offended! I know how to make stuff!" said Brooke pretending to be hurt.

Nathan looked at her sceptically.

"Ok, so I got the recipe from the book that came with it! Sue me!" huffed Brooke. She went to grab the glass from the ground and saw the soapy sponge in the bucket. She smiled as she picked it up and pegged Nathan in the back of the head with it.

Nathan immediately turned around and sprayed Brooke with the hose. She shrieked and tried to get out of the way. She grabbed the bucket flung the water at Nathan. She hit him right in the chest.

"That's it Davis!" laughed Nathan as he chased her around the driveway spraying her with the cold water. When the hose couldn't go any further, Nathan dropped it and ran after her, engulfing her in a bear hug making her just as soapy as he was.

"Nathan!" laughed Brooke. "Put me down! We're gonna get pneumonia!"

Nathan put her over his shoulder and walked them back into the house before setting her down.

"You're crazy Brooke!" said Nathan drying himself off his bare chest with his shirt.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him, "You love it!" she said, shivering a little.

Nathan noticed and wrapped his shirt around her, rubbing her arms with his hands in attempt to warm her up. Brooke skin tingled at his touch, causing goose bumps to erupt over her smooth skin. She instinctively moved closer to him and looked up into his dark blue eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul. She felt him pull her close so that her body was pressed against his. Her let her hands roam his bare chest and down his hard stomach. She felt his body tense under her touch and smiled,

"Oh, I'm sorry Nate, am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked innocently, her fingers playing with the top of his shorts.

He stared down at her speechless, he was extremely aroused at this point and the wet shirt clinging to her body wasn't helping matters. He smirked at the tiny cheerleader and ran his hand down her side, settling on her hips,

"Not at all Davis." replied Nathan boldly moving his hand towards her backside, giving her a little squeeze.

Brooke let out a moan as Nathan bent down and gently kissed her lips. The kiss sent shockwaves through her body. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her, kissing him back eagerly. She forgot how amazing his kisses felt and she wondered how she went so long without them. He began trailing kisses down her neck, leaving a tingling sensation on her skin after every kiss. He felt her shiver under his touch and sucked harder on her neck, smiling knowing that he'd leave a mark. She ran her hand through his hair and pressed her body to him. She loved the feeling that he gave her. Nathan made his way back to her lips, parting them with his tongue as explored her mouth. They finally parted when they realized air was becoming as issue. Nathan closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers, still holding her close.

Brooke sighed, snuggling close to his body. She held on tight, enjoying the feeling being in his arms provided her. Being here with him, somehow she knew everything would work itself out. Being here with him like this, she was finally able to admit to herself that he is what she needed after all.

Nathan was still reeling from the feelings Brooke had invoked in him. He contemplated whether or not he should just tell her his feelings or stay quiet. Suddenly she lifted her head and looked up at him, her hazel eyes full of love. She took his hands and gently brought them to her lips,

"What are you thinking?" she asked shyly. He was staring at her so intently that it made her a little nervous.

Nathan moved his hands to the side of face and watched her as she smiled shyly and leaned into his touch. He looked down at her lovingly,

"I'm thinking I wanna be with you Davis."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi everyone! Thank you again to everyone who has been adding and reviewing Moving Mountains! I really can't thank you enough! I hope everyone is enjoying the Brathan action from the last chapter. This chapter is solely Brathan! Let me know what you think!!_

_Loulou06- I am feeling much better now thank you!!! I totally feel the same about lack of Brathan scenes on the show! I think they have great chemistry together! This was another chapter that I had a few ideas to wrestle with and your prediction was definitely one of the ideas I had thought about! Hope you like the finished product!_

_Mony19- Thanks for reviewing! Everyone will be super happy when they finally get together except maybe Lucas cuz he's a loser like that! Lol! I'm still working on a boyfriend for Rachel and yes there will be Jeyton! I love Jake! I'm gonna try to make sub plots for them!_

_Rosseyanna- Thanks for the feedback! I'm happy that you're enjoying the story! I totally agree with you about the girls friendships, real friends don't do that! And I'm trying to make them strong and independent, I liked Peyton when she wasn't with Lucas. She was annoying when she was with him. I don't like Lucas, can ya tell? I did love her with Jake though! And I'm feeling the Owen idea for Rachel! Thanks!_

_Fggt16- Thank you so much for saying that! I was so nervous cuz I haven't written anything in forever! I am so happy that you're liking this story!!_

_Bdavisrulz- I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I'm trying to make Brathan a good couple but also a fun couple. They're gonna be flirty, fun, there's gonna be a bit of attitude, (it is Brooke and Nathan after all), little fights but they're serious about each other. And yes! No leyton, I absolutely love Jake! I'm gonna try and give them a sub plot and Rachel too!_

_Leni_

Chapter 11:

Brooke felt her heart pumping faster and faster. She couldn't believe what she just heard. He wants to be with me, she thought. She had that deer caught in headlights look on her face. Nathan had to laugh in spite of the seriousness of his statement.

"You gonna say anything Davis?" teased Nathan lightly. But, honestly, on the inside, he was scared shitless of what her response would be.

Brooke quickly gathered her thoughts, now knowing that he wanted to be with her too, of course she wanted to be with him. She was just having difficulties speaking at the moment. She looked up at him and all her fears melted away. She gave him a wide smile.

"Jeez Scott! It sure as hell took you long enough to figure it out!" smirked Brooke, hitting him in the arm playfully, trying to play it cool.

Nathan rolled his eyes and relaxed with a laugh, "Yeah…sorry bout that. My bad!"

Brooke nodded as Nathan pulled her into another hug. It felt so good to say it out loud, to say it to Brooke. Then he realized his body was damp and cold as she was still soaked.

"Man, Davis, we need to get you out of these wet clothes!" he said.

"Wow, you don't waste anytime do you? Who knew you were so pervy! Actually, wait, everyone!" laughed Brooke, her eyes twinkling.

"As much as I would love to get you naked right now, I was just concerned for your health." Nathan said matter of factly.

"Sure that's what they all say!" teased Brooke. "Alright! Let's get outta these wet clothes! I'm sure I'll have something for you too Hot Shot. Everyone's always leaving their stuff behind when they get out of the pool! Come on, let's go look!"

Brooke led them upstairs into her room, she opened her extremely large walk in closet which was jammed full of clothes, accessories, socks, shoes, bras, underwear, pretty much anything you could imagine and gestured for Nathan to look. Brooke grabbed a white tank and booty shorts to change into.

"Just look through there, I'm sure you'll find something!" she said before stepping out of the closet.

Nathan rummaged around the neatly folded clothing. He saw a section of what must have been the beginnings of her designs materializing, she had started a shirt, another cheer uniform, and tons of dresses. He had heard her speak of her designs but didn't realize how good they were. Sure he saw one of the cheer uniforms but these dresses were unlike any other, they were beautiful. He lightly touched the delicate fabric. Brooke Davis was sure full of surprises. Then he reached what he decided was the men's section. There were sweaters, shirts, shorts, sweatpants, everything. Something did however catch his eye, well actually a few things did. He picked up a pair of black sweats that had a number 23 embroidered on it.

"I'm pretty sure these sweats are mine. Hey and that shirt too! And this sweater! I've been looking for it everywhere!" Nathan said in disbelief as he changed into the dry clothes.

Brooke shrugged, "Yeah, about that…I may have worn those home one day after one of your parties." she said shrugging with a guilty look on her face.

"It's ok, you look sexy in my clothes." Nathan said, eyeing her up and down.

"Don't kid yourself, I look sexy in everyone's clothes!" replied Brooke as she bounced towards him, jumping up on to him for a hug.

Nathan just shook his head, smiling down at her. He felt amazing at that moment, being with her felt so natural and so right. He wondered why he ever hesitated to tell her his feelings. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her up to eye level before giving her a sweet kiss on her lips. He felt her smile against his lips before returning the kiss eagerly. After a few moments, he settled her back on the ground.

They just stood for a second not saying anything, just enjoying the aftermath of the kiss. Brooke sighed suddenly, she knew they still had to talk and didn't want to tip toe around anymore. It was time for a serious chat…well as serious as they can get. They were both kind of new to the game.

"So are we really doing this?" asked Brooke. She walked over to her large king sized bed covered with pink and blue pillows and plopped down on it, patting the spot next to her so Nathan would lay beside her.

"Yeah, if you want to…" started Nathan. He didn't really know what to say but at the same time had so much to say to her. He knew this was his chance, and he was not going to waste it. She meant too much to him, he was not going to let her slip away again. Determined, Nathan decided it was no or never and he was not holding back anymore. He turned onto his side, so he was staring down into her eyes, allowing her to see that he was being sincere.

"Brooke, you've been in my head and my heart this whole time, whether I admitted it to myself or not. Not speaking to you for this past year drove me fucking crazy. It was so hard to be around you and not with you. I missed talking to you, hanging out, laughing, God… we used to have so much fun together Davis. I thought about you constantly. And it took everything in me not to pummel Lucas every time I saw you with him. And I was jealous as hell when you started wearing his number at the games and cheering for him. And that's the real reason why Haley and I broke up. She knew I had feelings for you without me having to say it, I don't know how, but she knew. Earlier, when you said Haley brought out a different side of me, that's not true, it was you. It was always you, you know how I was, I never cared about anyone until you. I told myself if I ever had the opportunity to do everything over with you, I'd take it and that's what I doing." confessed Nathan.

He knew his words weren't perfect or romantic, he knew it may not have even made sense, but he just had get it out. He was never one for words but at that moment he spoke from his heart. He stared at her waiting for her reaction, he had never bared his soul like this before and he felt exposed and vulnerable but he knew she wouldn't let him down.

Brooke absorbed everything that Nathan had said. She knew how hard that must have been for him to admit as she had been fighting the same battle in regards to her own feelings for him internally. Her feelings for him scared her, she had never felt this way before, she too felt vulnerable but looking at him, she knew he was being honest. Looking at him, seeing the love and sincerity in his eyes, she knew that she could trust him. For the second time that day, things became startling clear. She knew that if she was being honest, she wanted to be with him, she always did. Drawing courage from Nathans confession, she took a deep breath and stared into his midnight blue eyes. She knew right then that her heart was safe with him and she knew that he wouldn't let her down.

"Nathan, you have no idea what that means to me. Honestly, if you hadn't said anything, I don't know if I would have, I mean, I just never knew you felt the same. Being with you had always felt so right, you…you made me feel things I'd never felt before and it scared the shit outta me! I just buried it and tried to distract myself with other guys, but it never really worked you know? That day at the beach house, it changed everything for me, we had such a great night together and when we woke up I started feeling all these things and then when I saw you kissing Tutor Bitch I freaked! I was so jealous of her, it was crazy! I realized that day that I was jealous because I wanted you for myself but I was just to stubborn to admit it. But let me tell you, Rachel and Peyton did not let up one bit, they called me out on everything!" laughed Brooke. Then her eyes widened, "Rachel and Peyton! They're gonna freak out! They have been wanting this forever!"

"You know, Rachel threatened to cut my balls off I hurt you." smiled Nathan, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna lie, I was totally intimidated by her!"

"Yeah, well you should be cuz she'll follow through! She told Lucas that she'd punch him in the face if he ever did anything to hurt me, and we all know what happened there!" laughed Brooke, "So you better watch yourself buddy!"

Nathan's eyes widened in shock. He kind of just froze, thinking about Rachel's words.

Brooke laughed, "You'll be fine Boy Toy! Besides Rachel says since it's been, what, 3, 4, years now, she has forgiven you for Peyton and she likes you now!" She gave him a quick kiss, she liked that, being able to kiss him whenever she wanted, well, not that she didn't do that before the last time around, but it was different now.

Nathan smiled and pulled her close so they were laying side by side, with their foreheads touching.

"Rachel and everyone else can say what ever they want. It's you and me now Davis." he said to her softly, rubbing her back.

Nathan loved the feeling of her in his arms. He stared down at her beautiful face, memorizing the moment, without omitting any details- the soapy smell still lingering on her skin, the taste of her kiss, the sparkle in her eyes, the feeling of the material of her shirt against his skin, the humming of the air conditioning or how ridiculously tight the sweats he had on had gotten, no, he didn't want to forget single thing. This moment was a long time coming and now that it has finally happened he will never forget it, because finally, he didn't have to deny his feelings, finally, he knew how she felt, finally, she was his and he was hers.

Brooke nodded in agreement, "You and me. Sounds perfect."

She snuggled up to Nathan as wrapped his arms around her. Everything leading up to this, the beach house with Haley, finding Lucas, losing Lucas, it was all worth it, it brought everything into perspective. Lucas had never given her these feelings she's experiencing with Nathan, why she denied herself for so long was simply due to fear. Fear of rejection, fear of getting hurt, fear of Nathan, all which have now vanished. Everything she was feeling right now was old but new at the same time. She had been here before, lying in Nathan's arms, kissing him, holding him…only now the day after will be different, no more wondering what will happen next, no more doubt about their feelings, no more small talk before departing back to their own lives, no, tomorrow the King and Queen will finally walk side by side.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! Hope you all like chapter 11! Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed and added the story! Here's Chapter 12! It's a little racy so avert your eyes if you're interested! This is another first for me soo…go with it! Lol! And I started a new story, I'm Yours. It's a Brathan, check it out and let me know what you think!_

_ILoveSarahSophia- I'm happy that you liked the way they got together! I was nervous cuz I didn't know if everyone would think it's too soon after Lucas, but I tried to make it so Lucas was just the final catalyst in Brooke's realization of her feelings for Nathan. Hopefully it translated! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Fggt16- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy the next one!_

_Bdavisrulz- I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, I really thought switching back and forth with the POV would get my point across! And yes, there will be an actual date at some point! I hadn't thought about it until you mentioned it so yes there will be one for sure! And Lucas is gonna continue being Lucas!_

_NickJLover927- Thanks for reviewing! I think the reactions will be really fun to write! Especially Lucas! Lol! I love Jake and Peyton so that's definitely gonna happen!_

_Mony19- Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! They're finally together! Yay!!_

_Geea2- It's not quite over yet! Thank you for reviewing this story! I love Brathan and all your stories are amazing!! So excited you have been updating recently! Look forward to reading more from you!_

_Thanks guys!_

_Leni_

Chapter 12:

The sun was shining directly on Nathan and Brooke through the window. The light on his face woke Nathan first. He looked over at the stunning brunette who lay sleeping next to him. She looked peaceful and content. Though he didn't want to, he knew he should wake her up for school. Slowly he leaned over her and kissed her gently on her shoulder and made his way up to her neck. Brooke let out a moan and turned over facing Nathan.

"Mmmm, good morning Scott!" Brooke smiled lazily up at him. She still couldn't believe they were together, finally after all this time.

"Good morning beautiful." replied Nathan as lowered himself to kiss her again.

He pulled her close to him kissing her lips tenderly. Her lips were soft and sweet. He could kiss her forever, he decided, moving his hand to her face. Soon the kisses became deeper and more passionate, Nathan massaging her tongue with his own. Brooke wrapped both her arms around his neck, moaning at the way his kisses made her feel. She almost lost her breath as the skin under his kisses began to tingle. She kissed him back eagerly, passionately, she didn't want him to stop. She slid her hands under shirt, pulling it over his head and reconnected their lips once more as she ran her hand across his back and shoulders. He kissed his way down to her neck, paying close attention to the spot where her neck and her shoulder met as he remembered it always drove her wild.

"Nathan" she breathed as her breathing got heavier when he peeled off her tank top and took one of breasts in his mouth and massaged the other with his hand. She felt her excitement grow at her center as her pleasure reached new heights, she started fiddling with the top of his sweats, pushing away the material so she could reach him. She could feel how excited he was. He let out a groan as she began to stroke him with her hand while he made his way back to her neck.

"Davis, you have no idea what you're doing to me. You are so beautiful, I can't get enough of you." Nathan said in a low voice, running his fingertips down her stomach to her moist throbbing center. Her breath quickened as goose bumps invaded her skin under his touch and she let out a gasp when he finally started caressing her sensitive bud with his thumb. Pleasure soared through her body as she griped the bed sheets and let out a loud moan. He started trailing kisses all along her stomach as he continued to encircle her bud when her breath hitched suddenly, he knew she was near her end. Just as she about to reach her climax, he slid his fingers inside of her sending her over the edge. He continued his motions through her orgasm, feeling her tighten around his fingers. He stopped momentarily to let her ride through the last of her climax. Just as he was about to begin again, Brooke stopped him.

"Nathan, I need to be with you." she said breathlessly. Before Nathan had a chance to respond, she quickly rolled them over so she was on top of him and slid him into her completely. She threw her head back and arched her back, propping her hands behind her on his knees, moaning as she started moving on top of him. She was by far the sexiest girl he had been with, she was curvy and tight in all the right places. He moaned as she continued her movements, becoming entranced by the slight bounce of her subtle breasts. Nathan sat up ran his hand down her sweaty back, kissing her neck, and taking her breasts next. Slowly he put both hands on her hips and thrust himself deep inside of her over and over, she felt incredible, hot and tight. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, he pulled her down for a searing kiss and turned them over so she was under him.

"I'm almost there." gasped Brooke as Nathan pushed himself into her, harder and harder, and faster and faster until he felt her walls close around him, grabbing him. He too, was near his end as he felt the familiar tingling and pressure build. He pushed through her tightness one last time before his knees buckled under him as he found his own release. He collapsed on top of her breathless and smiled at her.

"You're incredible, Brooke." Nathan said breathlessly, her kissing her once more.

"You're not so bad yourself, Scott." replied Brooke, running her hand through his hair. She closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the euphoric feeling that only really good sex gave her. "Why is it that we've never done this before? Because if I had known how good you are we would've been together a long time ago!"

Nathan laughed, "Is that all I am to you, just a Boy Toy?"

Brooke shrugged, "Maybe…you're awfully good at it!"

"You forget, you are with Nathan Scott you know, of course I'm good in bed." Nathan replied with a cocky grin.

"How could I forget, you were the biggest man whore of our time!" joked Brooke, her eyes twinkling.

"Take it back Davis!" warned Nathan as he brought both his hands to her sides ready to tickle her. When she shook her head, he went for the attack, tickling her side, her stomach, under her arms anywhere he could reach. Her laughter and squeals echoed throughout the house until he finally relented.

"Ok! Ok! We were both a little promiscuous in the past, which makes it even more weird that we never did it before!" laughed Brooke.

"Ohhh trust me, you have no idea how badly I wanted you all those times you slept over, but you were different from the other girls. I didn't just want to sleep with you, I wanted everything with you Brooke." he said sincerely as he stared lovingly into her hazel eyes.

"I know. I want that too. You're the only person that can make me feel this way and I don't want it to end." smiled Brooke before giving another soft kiss on the lips.

Nathan smiled at her, "Good, now that I finally have you, I'm not letting you go."

He reluctantly looked over at the time.

"And as much as I would love to spend the rest of the day kissing my beautiful girlfriend, we unfortunately have to get ready for school or we'll be late." said Nathan. There was only an hour before school now and knowing Brooke it would take her that long to get ready.

"Why don't I go home, shower and change and I'll be back in 45 to drive you?" suggested Nathan.

Brooke kinked her eyebrow at him and smiled teasingly "Oh so now that I'm you're girlfriend you think I need you to chauffeur me around? Just so you know, Brooke Davis is an independent woman."

"No, of course not! But today yes, since we left your car at school yesterday." answered Nathan.

"Oh shit, that's right!" realized Brooke. "Well what you waiting for? Get your ass moving! And wear something nice! We're about to make the rest of Tree Hill incredibly jealous and we need to look hot!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's beautiful day, noticed Nathan. Sunny with a slight breeze. Perfect weather. He was parked in front of Brooke's house waiting for her. He straightened his shirt, hoping Brooke wouldn't criticize his choice in outfit. He went with his navy blue Lacoste polo and jeans with a white belt and white runners. He shook his head and snickered as he realized that he was actually concerned about what she thought of his outfit. Of course he had style, he was Nathan Scott, the most sought after guy at THHS, there so many girls that wanted him, so many that he had been with. But then again, none of them were Brooke Davis, his equal in a mini skirt, the most desired girl at THHS, he actually didn't know of anyone he has encountered who didn't want Brooke. He has finally met his match.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He took in the sound of the leaves calmly rustling against the breeze and the smell of the freshly cut lawns. For the first time in a long time, he felt content, at ease, like everything was perfect. His mind went back to the mornings activities. Given their track records, he wasn't surprised that everything moved so quickly between them. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming and the sound of heels clicking closer to him. He looked up and felt his heart speeding up.

She smiled as she approached him. Brooke had decided to go with her favourite pair of dark skinny jeans, layering two racer back white tank tops with patent black wedge heels and of course three long thin chained necklaces. She side swept her bangs and left her long hair in waves, finishing with light makeup and gloss. It was the perfect 'hot but doesn't look like it took an hour though it really did' look.

Brooke opened the door and placed her bag in the backseat before giving Nathan a kiss.

"Looking good Scott!" smiled Brooke. She was impressed with his choice, but then again, she knew Nathan was fully capable of dressing himself. He, much like herself, took pride in his appearance.

Nathan smiled back and leaned in to kiss her neck. She smelled of hints fruit and hair product.

"Not so bad yourself Davis, though I preferred what you were in this morning." grinned Nathan mischievously as he started driving.

"Oh, trust me, there will more where that came from. Just hope you can keep up, you haven't seen anything yet!" teased Brooke, giving him a sexy smirk while rubbing his inner thigh.

Nathan swallowed loudly and gripped the steering wheel tighter as he felt her hand creep higher and higher up his leg. He abruptly stopped the car and made a U turn barreling back towards Brooke's house. Apparently they weren't going to be making it to first period after all.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi guys! Finally another chapter! I've been so frustrated with the uploading thing, it's been hating on my documents lately but finally I got it to work!! So Brooke and Nathan finally make it school…._

_Bdavisrulz- I always thought if Brooke and Nathan ever got together, they'd be doing it every chance they get, cuz they're hot like that! Lol! Hope you like this next chapter!_

_Rosseyanna- I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yes I am working on a Jeyton side story, it's coming! And I'm bringing Haley back but I don't know what she's gonna be up to yet…_

_Fggt16- Lol, I'm glad the Brathan horniness is going over so well with everyone!! Enjoy the next chapter! Thanks for reading!!_

_Mony19- I definitely wanted to emphasize how hot they were for each other! so glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing!!!_

_Eljammal1986- well, they finally make it school! Lol! Hope you like the way it plays out! Please let me know what you think!!!_

_Love Me Some Julian- love your name! I love him too! Lol! Thank you for reviewing my story, I'm glad you're liking it! _

Chapter 13:

"Where do you think they are?" Peyton asked Rachel. It didn't go unnoticed by either girls that both Brooke and Nathan still hadn't made their way to school yet.

"I have no idea, obviously they're together, it could've gone either way…I mean I hope they came to their senses and hook up already but there's also a good chance that nothing happened and that she's still really pissed about Lucas." replied Rachel, pausing momentarily before continuing "You know, he admitted that he has feelings for her."

"I'm not surprised, I always thought he still did when he was with Haley, but it's become really obvious since the beach party." said Peyton, "She's totally still into him."

Rachel nodded in agreement. The two girls started making their way outside to their lunch table with the other cheer leaders which was right beside the basketball players table. Usually the two groups would be integrated between the two tables, but since the Lucas outburst from the previous day and the subsequent Rachel TKO, everyone knew better. It was best to separate the group for the time being. Peyton looked over at Jake smiling and waving.

"So, Peyton, you excited about your date?" inquired Bevin as she sat down and reached into her bag for her sunglasses.

"I am but I'm a little worried about it being awkward with the whole Lucas being in love with me thing and him pushing Jake in a jealous rage…" Peyton said nervously.

"Meh, I wouldn't worry about it. Just play it off like it's not a big deal and clarify that you're not into Lucas. Really shouldn't be a big deal, you have no control over Lucas and his stupidity." advised Rachel. She really wanted things to work out for Jake and Peyton. Peyton deserved to be happy and she has a chance to be with Jake. It took so long for her to let Lucas go but she finally did it.

"God, I still can't believe what Luke did." sighed Peyton. "How could he be such an ass, I really thought he was one of the good ones."

"Ugh, don't even get me started with him. What an idiot! He's lucky I just punched him once!" grunted Rachel with distain.

"How's your hand by the way, Rocky?" asked Peyton smiling.

"Hurts like a bitch but it was worth it!" grinned Rachel as both girls broke into laughter.

"O.M.G." Bevin said loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, where the hell is Nathan?" asked Tim to no one in particular. It was unusual for Nathan to miss school on game day, especially since they were now in the playoffs. The rest of the team that was seated with him shrugged. No one had seen or heard from him since he punched Lucas at practice the day before. His phone went straight to voicemail and he wasn't at the beach house either. Suddenly it dawned on him that he hasn't seen Brooke all day either.

"He's with Brooke." stated Tim with a wide smile. The rest of the team looked at him, eyes widening and smiling as they came to the realization that he most likely right.

Although Nathan never actually talked to anyone about his feelings for Brooke, it was quite obvious to Tim and the rest of the team how much the stunning brunette meant to him. After the fallout with Brooke, Nathan was affected where it hurt the most- basketball. No matter how much he practiced, shots he usually made with ease kept coming up short hitting the rim or over thrown, bouncing off the backboard. He was distracted by her silent treatment, her relationship with Lucas and anything else that had to do with her. He fouled out most games and was an asshole to everyone. The last season was disappointing to say the least, it was the worst the team had ever done. The beginning of this season didn't seem to start off any better. When he started dating Haley, everyone thought she'd chill him out a bit, but it seemed to get worse.

Things started turning around after the night of the beach party, when he had arrived with Brooke. Soon after he broke up with Haley and began reconnecting with Brooke on a platonic basis. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together to realize that Brooke was the reason for the change in Nathan. Suddenly, his enthusiasm soared as he began scoring more points and the team started winning games. He stepped up to his role as captain, leading the team into the playoffs and bringing the team together. In a few short months, he finally became the player he was destined to be.

Soon Brooke and Lucas started drifting apart, no longer the couple they once were a year ago presumably because of Lucas and his feelings for Peyton, and Nathan and Brooke were more drawn together more than ever. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Nathan was still in love with Brooke. Brooke, for her part, seemed happier when she was Nathan, her eyes danced when she smiled at him. It was only a matter of time before they would realize what everyone had been thinking. All these events leading up to yesterday's blow out solidified in Tim's mind that now Brooke and Nathan were together.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Lucas spat out glaring up at Tim. He was beyond aggravated at this point. He had tried numerous times to contact Brooke last night but to no avail. He desperately needed to talk to her, to make things right because after a lot of soul searching, he realized that Brooke was the one for him and not Peyton. He realized that his feelings for Brooke were very real and the feelings he had for Peyton were those of nostalgia. He was not giving up on reconciling with Brooke and he didn't care if Nathan was in the picture or not.

"Luke, man, I hate to break it to you but you've lost her. That was some punk ass shit you pulled." said Skills, shaking his head at the blond Scott.

Lucas glared at his friend as he got up and turned to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmm, baby, we need to go." mumbled Brooke between kisses. She had just finished re doing her hair and makeup when Nathan came up behind her with kisses.

"Maybe, we should just skip the rest of the day." suggested Nathan, giving her another kiss.

They had spent the entire morning in bed and just finished getting dressed. Neither one of them wanted to go to school, they just wanted to be together.

"I would love to but you, Superstar, have a game tonight. And I have a new cheer to debut!" Brooke smiled up at Nathan, running her finger down his chest.

"Well, then maybe you should practice once more right now, I'll watch to make sure it's perfect." suggested Nathan with a smirk. He knew watching Brooke cheer tonight was going to give him the hard on of his life as he had discovered how flexible she really was this morning. He bent down to kiss her neck, smiling as he felt her shiver under his lips. He loved knowing that he had that effect on her.

"Ok, we really need to go." said Brooke, wrapping her arms around Nathan. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling of his light kisses on her neck.

"Alright." Nathan agreed. He gave her one last kiss and led them out the door to the car.

"So, after the game tonight, do you wanna hit the beach party?" asked Nathan, resting his hand on Brooke's thigh.

"Of course! When do Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis miss a party?" smiled Brooke.

"Never." Nathan smiled back. Then his expression turned serious. "Bare with me Davis, I'm not to great in relationships. I'm not sure what you expect from me."

"Hey, neither am I. Nothing has to change Nathan. Just because we're together now doesn't mean we can't do the things we enjoy, whether it's doing them together or not. Except now you can't sleep with randoms!" said Brooke, her eyes twinking at him.

He glanced over at her and broke into a wide smile. "Same goes for you Davis!"

He grabbed her hand and brought them to his lips, kissing them gently. He was relieved that she understood and that she felt the same way. He loved that she seemed to get him, without him having to say a word. With Haley he wasn't able to fully be himself, as they didn't have anything in common. He just went along with what she wanted. With Brooke, Nathan was determined not to screw up with her, even if it meant swallowing his pride from time to time. He knew this would hard, he never put anyone else before himself, but as he looked over to Brooke, he knew she would be worth it.

"Ughh, I so don't wanna see Lucas today!" groaned Brooke, oblivious to Nathan's current thoughts of devotion. She could only imagine what Lucas' reaction will be when he sees her with Nathan.

"Yeah, he's probably gonna be pissed." said Nathan. He personally could care less about Lucas but he understood how she felt. He knew that Lucas would not react well to news of them being together.

"Fuck him and his feelings. But I do wanna see what his face looks like!" said Brooke defiantly, but giggling at the last part.

"Yeah, from the sounds of it I think Rachel got him good." laughed Nathan as he pulled into the school parking lot. He pulled into an empty stall and parked.

"And I think you did too, Scott! My hero!" sighed Brooke dramatically as she stepped out of the car.

"Damn right, I am." smirked Nathan, as they started walking towards the school.

"A little cocky today are we?" teased Brooke with a dimpled smile.

"Well, you see, not only am I hot and the captain of the basketball team, I also happen to be dating the most beautiful girl in Tree Hill. Life's good!" replied Nathan as he put his arm around Brooke's shoulder, pulling her close and planting a kiss on her temple.

"Oh really, the most beautiful girl in Tree Hill, huh? She must really be something!" said Brooke grinning as she stopped and turned to face him.

"Oh yeah, she's captain of the cheer squad, funny, great personality and amazing in bed! I'm one lucky guy!" smiled Nathan staring right into Brooke's eyes.

"I think she's pretty lucky too." replied Brooke as she stood on her tip toes to give him a tender kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel and Peyton turned their heads in the direction that Bevin was staring at just in time to see Brooke giving Nathan a kiss. Rachel, Peyton and the rest of the cheer squad stared in shock as they watched the kiss.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." said Rachel still staring at Brooke and Nathan. She continued to study Brooke when she suddenly smirked. "And they totally screwing all morning!"

"What! How do you know?" asked Bevin, unable to take her eyes off the couple.

"Just look at her face! It's so obvious!" laughed Peyton. Sometimes it scared her how well they all knew each other. The giveaway was the satisfied smile on her face and the way she strutted towards the school. Oh yeah, only good sex could put Brooke Davis in such a good mood. There was something else though that was different. Peyton couldn't quite pin point what it was at the moment, but continued to watch Brooke as she and Nathan walked from the parking lot, completely entranced with one another, not realizing all the attention they were gathering. That's when it hit Peyton.

"Look at her." Rachel said softly to Peyton. This was the first time she saw Brooke look genuinely content, without any of her facades on. She wasn't the most popular girl, the bitch, head cheerleader, party girl or sexpot. She was just Brooke. Peyton smiled in agreement.

"I know." Peyton replied. The Brooke she knew was back. The broken hearted girl that had been walking around the last few months was now gone along with the facades. This was the Brooke that only Peyton and Rachel, well now Nathan too, knew. This Brooke has feelings, is vulnerable at times and extremely happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas froze in his spot. When he had got up and turned he was assaulted with the sight of Brooke kissing Nathan in the parking lot. He narrowed his eyes at the couple. Anger, jealousy and frustration over came him. Yet he was unable to look away or even move. He just stood there staring that the couple like everyone else. He watched as Brooke smiled at Nathan and his heart ached. She looked so beautiful and much to his dismay, she looked happy. Lucas wasn't stupid, he knew there was always a connection between his ex girlfriend and his half brother. He sighed as he watched the couple, oblivious to the attention they were garnering, smile at each other and laugh.

He also knew that Nathan had a tendency to fuck up, he knew that last time Nathan did, Brooke came to him. Though he realized how deeply he hurt Brooke, he was determined to make things right and he was going to fight for her.

"See! I told you guys he was with Brooke!" exclaimed Tim to the rest of the team. Nobody answered him as they stared at the couple kissing in the parking lot. Though everyone thought Nathan and Brooke should hook up, they never thought it was ever going to happen. They were both to stubborn to admit their feelings to each other. But here they were kissing in front of the whole school.

Their attention slowly turned to Lucas who was fuming in front of them.

"What did I tell ya Luke?" taunted Tim. He was Nathan's best friend and like Nathan, didn't care for Lucas at all.

Lucas muttered something inaudible and stormed back into the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Nathan finally managed to tear their eyes away from each other to notice that the entire population of students outside were staring at them. People weren't even trying to hide that they were staring and talking. All of a sudden, they heard Tim let out a whistle and a couple of cheers from the squad.

"Wow, this isn't creepy at all!" laughed Brooke as she looked at everyone staring and talking.

"What do you expect Davis? You're with me now!" joked Nathan grabbing her hand and leading her towards their friends, who were gathered together at this point since Lucas had took off.

"So guys, what's up?" asked Tim lamely, making Rachel roll her eyes.

"Oh please, Tim." said Rachel sarcastically before turning towards the new couple, smiling. "Well, it's about damn time! Don't forget what I said to you Scott!"

"Oh, don't worry Rach, I haven't!" said Nathan seriously.

"Don't lose your tampon, slut!" laughed Brooke walking over to Rachel, examining her hand. "How's the hand and his face?"

"My hand hurts a bit, but the way his face looks, so worth it!" grinned Rachel.

Brooke looked at Nathan and shook her head with a smile. She looked around her and let out a sigh. She was surrounded by her best friends and her wonderful new boyfriend. Life did not get any better than this for Brooke Davis. Today is going to be a good day, she thought to herself as Nathan came up beside her and kissed her cheek. Today, she has everything she wanted.


End file.
